Connection
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: In a moment of stupidity and curiosity, 18-year old Emma ends up in the Enchanted Forest. Surviving on her own for six years, she stumbles up Captain Killian Jones. And together they are off on an adventure, neither of them had expected to find. AU Canon/Divergence story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Eighteen-year old Emma Swan stepped out of the prison facility, with a small backpack with her personal belongings hanging on her shoulder, with fear and dread written across her face. Life had all been too cruel to her from the beginning, but seriously was it too much to ask to give her a break for once in her life and simply allow her a piece of happiness?

Apparently, considering that she was an unloved orphan that had been abandoned by her birth parents, bounced around the foster system unclaimed and unloved by many, and finally falling in love with a man who betrayed her and sent her in jail for his crime. But the real kicker was that the man had gotten her pregnant in the process, so she had to give birth to her son in prison and afterwards give him up to adoption in order for him to get the best chance. So yeah, life was an evil bitch, at least to her anyways.

Now that she was finally free, she was completely clueless as to where and what she was going to do from here. With no friends or family there wasn't many places she could go, and even if she decided to try and track down Neal again she wouldn't be completely confident that she wouldn't try to murder him for betraying and abandoning not only her, but also their son who neither of them were ever going to get the chance of meeting ever again.

 _Maybe I should go to Neverland?_ She thought to herself. _That's where the lost boys go. What's the big different besides gender? Silly thought, Emma, you can't go somewhere it doesn't exist._

She sighed heavily, and ran a tired hand through her long curly blond hair. Then with a confused and insecure frown on her face she began trekking down to the parking lot where Neal had ditched their 'stolen' car for her.

Why bother taking anything that bastard gave her? He was the one who left and betrayed her, so why did he leave the car for her? The car wasn't a consolation price, if it was then she would have to say it was a crappy one considering everything he had done, but what else was she going to do. She couldn't just continue remain standing there outside the prison facility, hoping for some kind of miraculous clue as to where she was supposed to go from here. Her life was anything but a fairytale, so she wasn't going to start hoping for something that was never going to happen.

When she arrived at the empty parking lot she didn't expect much, especially didn't she expect finding and seeing an orange spiraling vortex floating in mid-air either. From the moment her gaze laid eyes on that strange thing every part in her body was screaming to run. Even her head was screaming and forcefully trying to pull her away, but something was stopping her for doing what it said. Blame it on curiosity or plain stupidity, but Emma carefully approached the vortex. It felt like it was calling for her and almost inviting her to stand so close to it. Against all better judgment she was close enough that if she made one wrong move she would fall straight into the vortex with little hope of returning back.

 _But would it matter if I did fall in? There is no one out there who cares or would miss me the slightest if I did disappear to the oblivion. Besides, I might not believe in hope and miracles, but she needed somewhere to run or in this case go. Why not just see where this will take me?_

So before her head got the chance to argue and come up with a seemingly reasonable explanation not to fall into the vortex, she jumped in and fell. Shortly afterwards the vortex simply evaporated and vanished from sight, almost like it had never once been there at all.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime of falling she finally reached the end of the vortex, but what she hadn't counted on was the impact of falling and landed not so graciously with her entire body and head implanted to the hard and dirty ground. When she looked up her eyes widen in surprise to find herself in the middle of a forest. It was apparent that the vortex had not brought her to Kansas or Oz, not that she had any expectation of such, but she didn't think she would have ended in a unknown forest, especially considering the fact that the prison facility had not been anywhere near the woods, mountain or any kind of nature scenery.

"Nice work, Emma. That's what you get for ignoring reason and jump into a strange vortex." She mumbled frustrated as she stood up on her feet, brushing the dirt from her pants, and looked around with hope that something might strike as familiar to her. Unfortunately it didn't.

 _So what now? I may not be a psychic, but I'm pretty sure that vortexes, portals or whatever she intentionally fell into wasn't something easy to come by. The best chance I have of getting back is to first find someone who can tell me where I am and then work from there. The question is however where can I find someone who may help me give the answers that I seek?_

Emma had no clue, but she wasn't going to stand in the middle of the forest waiting for the answer either. She was no damsel in distress, and besides, who knew what could be lurking in the forest. She may have been stupid once, shame on her, but being stupid twice that was just a plain death wish on her part.

So she adjusted the grip on her backpack before she began trekking away in the woods, hoping to find some kind of road that would eventually lead her to people. However what she didn't know was that due to her decision, her fate had changed and she was now on the path of a completely different adventure then she could ever anticipate.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys like the prologue.** **The next chapter will be out probably the same day next week, so stay tuned for that.**

 **This is the beginning of an AU, Canon/Divergence story, so don't throw flames at me for whatever reason you believe I have insulted you. If there are grammar errors in the story, then I'll apologize. I don't have a Beta, and I have no intention of getting one, so if you find this story fascinating then just bear with me here. My main purpose with the story is to entertain you, and also release my brain from creative/imagination overdrive.  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners.**

 **For other news, I learned today that OUAT is being renewed for another season. Yeah! Now I can't wait for the premiere on Sunday :)**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	2. A Fateful Meeting Or Not - Part 1

**1\. A Fateful Meeting Or Not – Part 1**

 _Six years later – The Enchanted Forest_

As it turned out Emma had landed herself in a place that most certainly wasn't in the United States, hell it was probably not even on planet earth itself, based on her observations as well as a few encounters with horrid beasts that reminded her of ogres and other magical yet fictional creatures. And if that didn't clue her in where she was then it was the frozen or sleeping people she stumbled upon whenever she reached a village or somewhere else, and no matter how much noise she made or how much she shook or kick them they wouldn't wake up from their state. So in other words she was all by herself stuck her in magic fairytale land, together with the few creatures that were lucky, not so lucky for her, to be awake. Without anyone to ask for help or any idea at all how to get back home, she adapted to the life that she was literally forced into. She changed her clothes and appearance, seeing as after her own clothes grew smaller the older she became, and donned into a pair of black breeches, a white shirt and a blue outwear vest tied by a belt that she took from one of the frozen villages she had ventured through. Although certain things remained unchanged about her, like skeptical and distrustful personality.

 _That's what you get for being stupid and impulsive._ Emma thought as she walked down the road, with her backpack on her shoulder, towards an unspecific and undetermined destination. _Should this ever happen again, use your head and ignore everything else!_

Emma sighed heavily over her situation. When she reached the end of the road and found herself in the middle of a meadow. It was simple yet strangely enough beautiful, and it turned out to be even more beautiful when she saw the lake with a few swans on the water. A small smile appeared on her face for the first time in the last few months. Obviously there wasn't much for her to smile about with ogres and other dangerous creatures trying to kill and eat her at every opportunity, but nevertheless when she saw the swans something inside her chest just warmed her up. Despite her lack of interactions with those creatures back in her world for several reasons, she found the swans from this world both beautiful and intriguing to watch. With her attention slightly distracted she almost didn't see that she stumbled over someone lying hidden in the grass until it was too late and she tripped over the person.

"Ow." Emma groaned, then turned her head back to see who or what exactly she had tripped over. She was shocked to see a handsome man lying there in the grass, probably her own age or slightly older, with black hair and scruff on his face. And if that wasn't enough the guy was wearing exquisite black leather from top till toe that made her think of pirates, but the man only had one hand. She frowned confused and move her gaze towards his left hand to see that it was gone and replaced with a hook instead. _Seriously, was this man a pirate?_

"What the hell?" Emma muttered. "I have seen a lot of things the last three years, but this has to be a first. I mean what are the chances to find a Captain Hook wannabe in fairytale land?"

He didn't answer to her rhetorical question, not that she expected him to either, but after being alone and without human contact for six years she couldn't help longing for a conversation or human interaction with someone. She crawled closer to take a better look at him, even though she knew that it was for her best interest to walk away from him, but again her curiosity was peaked. There was also something else that drew her to him, but she chose to ignore that part and simply studied every inch of the man.

 _I must either be stupid or desperate to study an unconscious man like this, or both for that matter. But honestly could you blame me? I have been celibate for six years, and this man is the closest thing that has ever peaked her interest, sexually or not._

Her right hand brushed his hair gently before it moved downwards to his cheeks and his chin. As much as she hated to admit it he was a very attractive man, probably on of the most attractive men she has ever seen, but nonetheless she couldn't help pitying him more for the state he was in.

She leaned closer to his ear, whispering softly to him even though he most likely wouldn't hear or know it was her, "It's probably not fun sleeping as long as you and everyone else I have seen around here, and honestly I'm not even sure how long you have been asleep or how long it will last until you all wake up again, but I have been on my own for so long its just miserable. I just wish now I had some kind of company with me, even though I'm a notorious loner, and weirdly enough I might not have been so against having you as my only company. Not that I know you or trust that you can't be a deceiving liar, but there is just something about you…"

Her words were lost in her mouth. Whatever thought she had or was planning on saying to him didn't come. Instead she moved slightly away from him, sat up and prepared herself to leave him behind just like she had done several times before the last few years. However just as she was about to go she leaned down once again and did the most awkward and creepiest thing she has ever done.

She kissed him gently on the cheeks before she pulled away. _Oh my god, Emma! Kissing an unconscious person, really? Don't you have some manners?_

However what she didn't realize at the heat of the moment was the when her lips came in contact with his skin, a warm almost pulsating gust appeared and swiftly made her hair dance in the wind. But the sensation ended as soon as her lips were away from him. And after realizing her stupid mistake she quickly got up on her feet and began take a few steps away from him, while continuing mentally cursing herself for being such an idiot and among other things that should not be repeated. She was so caught up with herself that she barely noticed the groaning sound coming from where she was walking away from, but when she did she instantly stopped and waited to see if it was a trick of her imagination or not. The noise came again, this time a little louder than before, and she turned around to see the previously lying man sitting up straight, staring confused at his hook while putting his entire body weight on his other hand.

 _What the hell? This cannot be happening right now. It is impossible, more importantly ridiculous that this guy woke up all of a sudden just because she talked to him and kissed him on the cheek._ Emma thought in panic. Something had happened, and honestly she was too scared to figure out and admit what exactly because the possibility might be true considering where the hell she was, but nonetheless she had to do something and fast too. So she quietly and carefully as she could and reached down to her booth where she had hidden her knife in case of an emergency, and held it in a good and determined grip before she ventured back towards him as slow and quiet as humanly possible. Then waited her two seconds to calm down her nerves before she in one movement pulled his hair and held the knife against his throat. She leaned closely to his ear and said with a sneer, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me who you really are. And while we are on it you are going to tell me where in the hell we are?"

* * *

Captain Killian Jones or as many people have grown to refer him by his more colorful moniker, Hook, was great at many things. It was pretty given that his greatest strength was his ability to survive, although the path for his survival was more than questionable, and he was more than willing to admit that. Considering that he had agreed to ally himself with someone as horrible as Cora, the Queen of Hearts, who failed to mention to him that his quest for revenge would be halted, due to her 'lovely' daughter casted a curse that would stand for twenty-eight years until the Savior would arrive to break it.

But that was just unimportant details at this point considering the fact that the curse wasn't broken, and yet here he was awake and for now alive after spending lord knows how many years in his frozen/sleeping state. Then there was this beautiful and intriguing woman, with long golden blond hair and green eyes, who threated and held a knife to his throat, demanding him to give her answers and wasn't going to let him go until she got the answers she wanted. _Certainly a demanding lass, but nonetheless unlike any lass I has ever met._

He thought that he could lie and smooth talk her into working for his benefit, however she surprised him by forcing him to the closest tree and tied him against the tree with a rope she had in her knapsack.

"No need to be rash, love," He smiled, hoping that it would ease her mind. Well, that and also he didn't take her demanding or threats seriously. "If you wanted me all tied to you, all you had to do was to ask."

Unfortunately this woman didn't find his words at all soothing or charming to listen to, at least that was what she forced herself to believe that is, and simply rolled her eyes and tighten the rope even more, making him unable to move his body let alone his hand and hook.

When she took a step back from the tree before she put the knife back on his throat, "Keep smiling, buddy. If you don't want to talk, then maybe you will talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb."

He continued to smirk at her until she whistled incredibly loud, exceptionally loud that it could wake and bring a whole herd of ogres from a mile away here, and the chances was they did indeed hear it and was on its way here. But that wasn't all she did either. She actually began to walk away from him and appeared to have no intention on coming back. _Bloody Hell!_

"What? You…you can't just leave me here like this!"

"Sure, I can. Until you talk and answer me truthfully," She argued, lightly and almost playfully. "And before you consider the thought of lying to me, let me spare you the trouble because I'm pretty good at telling whenever anyone is lying to me."

She continued to walk away, creating a bigger and bigger distance between them, bigger than he preferred it to be at the moment. And as she continued to walk away from him, his mind went in panic. _Was she seriously abandoning me here? Could she be bluffing or was she really serious about doing this? Either way I'm not going to die being tied to a tree and being eaten by ogres like an afternoon snack. I hope that I'm doing the right thing here._

"Good for you!" Killian growled, before he smirked at her. "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

She turned away and came back, but her hard and annoyed expression didn't. "That's supposed to be funny? Who are you?"

He sighed. "Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker…Hook."

Unlike most of other reactions he have received over the years whenever someone learned his 'name', this wanton woman just looked at him with disbelief and replied sarcastically, "As in Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me." _I wonder what you have heard about me, especially since you demanded me earlier to tell you where we are. So it's clear that you have no idea, but somehow you know about me. Maybe she has heard rumors from other realms I've visited or something like that? Although I get the feeling that isn't it, but what other options could there be unless…_

She rolled her eyes by his words and he couldn't help smiling amused by her attempts to remain hard and closed-off. However their banter was quickly halted when they interrupted by the thundering sound of ogres was getting louder, which was a clear indication that they were approaching closer and closer, and for obvious reasons he no longer wished to remain tied up to a blasted tree.

"Now if you'll kindly cut me loose," Killian hissed, while keeping his gaze on the distance ahead where the sound of the ogres was coming from.

But that wanton woman did no such thing instead she retrieve that blasted knife again and held it once again at his throat. "Look, you better hurry up. They're getting closer. So unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking."

It was apparent that she wasn't going to cut him loose unless he did what she said, and seeing as he was in a dire situation, he did her request and answered, "I don't know where you come from, love, but this land is part of the Enchanted Forest. This land appears as you probably have noticed frozen due to the Dark Curse the Evil Queen has cast in this realm and is wouldn't be broken before twenty-eight years has passed. Although I'm not sure why I'm awaken since the twenty-eight haven't passed and the curse is not broken."

Disbelief was written clearly on her face, and he knew that she had hard time believing him despite the fact that she has encountered ogres before yet still didn't believe in what kind of land she was in. So he took it upon himself to make some assessments about this intriguing yet peculiar woman, who clearly wasn't from his realm.

"And based on your speech as well as your reactions to this realm I'm guessing you are from somewhere magic is not common."

She didn't answer, but her face and body language confirmed his assumptions, which strangely enough made her even more fun and interesting to be around. _She's like an open book._ He thought with pride before he took a further guess and hoped that he didn't step out of line and that she would decide to slice his throat. "Maybe we both want the same thing. I'm in the search for a passageway to the Land without Magic, and seeing as my other chance of doing so is still frozen and unable to such, maybe you can be of assistance seeing as you are far more resourceful and safer company."

"Why do you assume that there are no magic where I come from?" The woman asked prickly, stubbornly determined not to admit anything to him unless he gave her good enough reasons to do so.

Killian stared at her confused and asked simply, "Do you have magic where you come from?"

"No."

"Then your realm is where I have to go, love," Killian managed to shrug his shoulders slightly. "What do you say? Shall we work together in order to get back to your land, love?"

She frowned yet she didn't remove her gaze away from him, "You would say anything to save yourself. Why should I believe you, let alone trust you?"

He sighed. _Seriously how distrustful can this woman be? Something must have happened to her in order for her to become like this, but that was a mystery for another time._ "There's only one way to find out."

His gaze moved away from her and went back into the distance where the ogres were approaching from, and the clear indicator was that it was getting louder and even closer to where they were positioned than they had before. However she pulled his attention back on her when she placed the cold tip of her knife on his throat, "You tell me one thing, and whatever you say I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to the Land Without Magic as you called it?"

The playfulness and the flirting atmosphere disappeared and seriousness kicked in, as he looked her straight in the eyes and answered without shame or remorse, "To exact revenge on the man who took my hand, Rumplestiltskin."

 _Now, love, is the moment where you decide whether to put your faith in me or not. I have given you the answers that you seek; now you have to determine what to do with the information you have received and my proposition regarding working together. Hopefully you make the right choice._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	3. A Fateful Meeting Or Not - Part 2

**2\. A Fateful Meeting Or Not – Part 2**

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Emma was determined. No, she was absolutely resolute that she was not going to spend any more time with Captain Hook and his crazy plans in going back to her world for revenge on an imp from a fairytale. _I rather drown or hang myself before I will consider joining forces with Hook._ Emma thought as she walked further and further into the forest shadows. Unfortunately for her, Hook seemed to get the message since he had taken quite a liking to her (don't ask her why) and refused to leave her alone from the moment she cut him loose from the tree with intention that they each go separate ways. And if that wasn't enough, it seemed like he was even more annoying and infuriating than what she first predicted and it was seriously starting to get on her last nerves.

"You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." Hook smirked proudly. He had somehow managed to catch up to her, despite her desperate and obvious attempts to keep a great distance between them.

"I'm concentrating," That was the only answer she was willing to provide him with, especially since she was heading towards any special destination but he didn't need to know that, and she hoped that her answer was enough to push him away. It clearly didn't because he had not stopped talking to her. _Why do I even bother?_

Hook shook his head, "No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things will be a lot smoother if you do."

Emma huffed, readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and replied with snarky, "You should be used to people not trusting you."

"Ah. The pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book."

 _Open book? Really? Has he not met me? I'm anything but an open book, thank you very much, Captain Innuendo._

Emma tilted her head in a questionable manner. "Am I?"

He smiled at her, with his blue eyes practically glowing with confidence and understanding. "Quite. Let's see. You're strong and independent lass, but you have been through a long and most likely a painful path that lead you to become the person that you are."

She didn't say anything at first. Didn't dare to ask how in the world he reached down to such an accurate description of her despite just knowing her for less than an hour or two. However her pride and cautious nature refused to admit it and huffed annoyed, "Whatever you say."

"I do," His voice suddenly turned serious and almost sincere. "I can even tell that you were abandoned."

"Was I?"

Her own voice was at the brink of shaking. She was losing her control and coolness with him, and it was starting to frighten her. Hook nodded, "Like I said, an open book."

Those words made her stop her pace, and literally froze at that one place meanwhile watching him walk a few steps before he too stopped and turned around to look at her. "How would you know that?"  
Without turning his almost penetrating gaze away from her, he answered. "I spent many years in Neverland, home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes…the look you get when you've been left alone."

Emma stared back at him and realized something. _Those are the same look you have in your eyes as well, Captain. If you figured out the truth and claims to read me like an open book then I can say almost the same about you. You might not state it or even show it clearly, probably using that charming arrogant persona of yours as a facade to hide._

She stopped her thoughts, realizing now that she didn't want to know or learn anything more about him or his assumptions about her. So she quickly tried to take control again and direct the conversation elsewhere. "Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland".

Without waiting for him, she began walking again. This time with a faster pace than before, hoping and actually using any means to shake him off her tail without being direct about it. Hook followed her with the same fast pace, but didn't stop him from talking. "But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?"

Just the small mentioning of love and the lack of it brought up memories Emma preferred to stay in the dark, or rather die all together. But hey you can't erase you past even if you wanted to.

 _I can't do this. I can't be around him, especially when he somehow manages to find out and bring out things about me I don't want to remember or even wish to think and feel._ Emma's thoughts were panicking, and every part in her body was screaming to run away from him before she ends up hurt or betrayed like she had been many times before. So that was exactly what she did. She ran.

* * *

That woman was bloody brilliant, Hook was willing admit it. She was nothing like any other woman he had ever encountered before, dismissed his advances and flirtations with annoyed ease, but nonetheless it made him feel strangely enough exhilarated and more alive than he has been for the last three hundred years.

However he should have realized that at some point he had pushed her too far, hence why she was currently running as if the bloody devil was chasing her. In her opinion he was probably the devil, although he would corrected with being devilishly handsome, which she probably would have responded by rolling her eyes and giving him a sassy remark in return. Anyways he found himself chasing after her into the more deeper and darker parts of the woods. The parts were not so friendly creatures would reside including ogres, and he called after her, even though she had yet to share her name with him, desperately to stop. Of course the lass refused to do as he says and just ran faster and after a while disappeared completely into the darkness. _Why am I even bothering chasing this woman? Sure, she might be considerably interesting and useful in order to get to the Land Without Magic, and also the only awake person around to keep him from going into complete solitude. But besides that, why chase her when she doesn't want to you?_

He had no bloody clue, and besides her being an interesting lass with knowledge he needs, but he argued with himself that he was a gentleman and that he would never wish harm upon a woman, even someone as strong and headstrong as her.

Once he could no longer see or at all hear her feet running, snapping twigs and leaves; he stopped to concentrate on the sounds surrounding him. The tension in the air brought great concern and something in his gut told him that he and the lass were not alone in the forest. He waited a moment when he heard the faintest sound of a scream coming northeast. Knowing who it was Hook immediately headed in that direction, hoping that whatever was going on that the lass was all right.

* * *

Tripping over a log, she fell down with her entire body to the ground. _No graceful landing. After six years you would think that I would have learned to walk without tripping over my feet and fall with my entire body to the ground, but not a chance._ Emma thought to herself before she got up on her feet and brushed off the dirt from her pants. Then she look around to see if Hook had managed to catch up to her or not, and he hadn't as far as she knew, which brought her happiness, but also unease like she was making a huge mistake. It didn't make any sense to her, especially since she has always been alone and meeting Hook shouldn't really change that much, but apparently it had seeing she was starting to feel regret over leaving him alone. However she stubbornly forced herself to ignore her feelings, and decided not to ponder over the reasons to why she was feeling the way she did when the chances were that she wouldn't like it, so instead she looked around absentmindedly and froze up when she heard a tiny growl coming from behind her. She almost didn't dare to move, reminding herself over and over that bad things happened when you did, at least in the movies, which wasn't that far off from this situation since she was in magic fairytale land, but nevertheless she did it anyway and turned around to face whatever beast or creature was giving her an ominous vibe. She immediately regretted it when she saw a huge black dog, possibly the biggest dog she has ever seen. And from the looks of it, that dog was most certainly not the nice cuddling type since it growled, practically threatening her, and began approaching her. For each step the dog took, Emma took same step backwards until her back was against a tree. _Oh my… I'm in trouble now._ Emma thought before the dog leaped forward, straight at her to attack. With just a moment let out a scared scream, she panicked and in one simultaneous movement turned her back around the tree to avoid the dog. However that didn't mean she could relax because almost immediately the dog was back on his trail and headed towards her again. She tried to run, but this time the dog was too fast for her and pushed her hard down on the ground.

The dog or right now she preferred to call it a beast, smelled like an ordinary wet dog and his breath smelled the same as well. But that was the least of her concerns at the moment. The beast was huge, incredibly heavy and impossible to get it off her. The worse thing about it all was the fact that the teeth were sharp as hell and were desperately fighting to get a taste of her, and she barely managed to maintain a small space between her and the dog from taking a huge bite of her. She was struggling and was desperate to fight back, even though she had no chance given the odds she was up against. _Goddammit. I'm screwed. I'm officially screwed. Please if there is some god, deity or whatever, please save me because this is not the way I want to die. More importantly I don't want to die at all. Please someone help me!_

Just as the thought passed her mind, she heard someone shout and hit the dog with something. The dog was distracted long enough so that she and her 'savior' got the dog off her and onto her feet. When she looked to see who saved she was actually surprised to see Hook standing there, fighting the dog with his sword at his disposal. However killing this thing seemed to be harder task than neither of them expected since the dog didn't back down or even flinch whenever Hook injured it. She stood there unsure what to do, since she had no idea what she could do that would be of any help to him until she saw the beast squirm slightly back whenever it was hit by his hook. _That might be it. The hook might be the right weapon to kill this piece of crap._

"Hook. Use the hook!" Emma exclaimed, hoping that her perception wasn't wrong and only made things worse. Hook heeded her advice and waited for the perfect moment before he stabbed the dog right on top of the back. And almost like magic, the dog stopped struggling before it simply vanished into thin air, leaving no trace that it had even existed.

Emma stared at the spot where the dog had disappeared before she turned her attention back on Hook and asked concerned, "Are you all right?"

"Aye, love." Hook smiled as he put his sword away. "I'm all right. Did it injure you?"

She shook her head. "What was that anyway?" _I have never seen or heard about a dog like that before, not even in the fairytale stories that I know about._

Hook waited a moment before he answered, strangely enough seriously. "They are called Barghest, although they are also known as Grim and the Black Dog. Like its namesake it's a monstrous black dog, brought by either curse or the spirit world. I don't know much about it to be honest, since I have never encountered one before. Only heard about them in passing and in stories. I have been told that a bad omen that they are associated with the Devil or the Hellhound, but nothing has been proved. Nonetheless I'm glad its gone and that you are all right, love."

His concern brought a warm, tingling feeling inside of her. There was not many examples over people who showed their concern for her safety and well being before, and that is why it made her very conflicted how to actually comprehend the fact that Captain Hook cared when no one else had done so in the past, but despite that she was actually grateful for saving her life.

"Thank you," Emma approached him, shortening the distance between them and simply staring into his eyes. "You know, for saving my life. And also sorry for running and leaving you behind."

He tilted his head slightly, and with a gentle smile on his face that made it almost impossible for her to believe it was the same man who shamelessly flirted with her earlier. "You know, gratitude might be in order." Then used his fingers to tap lightly on his lips, indicating that he wanted a kiss in return. Emma couldn't help smiling and rolling her at him. _At least he is honest and direct in what he wants._

"How about something else for now? At least until I know for sure…" _That I can really trust you_ , Emma thought warily. Hook seemed to understand her concern as his face fell for a moment, clearly hurt over her still distrustful nature, but quickly pulled himself together.

"How about you tell me your name, lass? I'm curious to what beautiful name has been attached to such beauty as you. If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm sure I can rename you something else."

Emma didn't know what to think. Her mind was going into a haze, not clearly able to think things through about the consequences of telling him anything about her, but in the end she bluntly answered. "Swan, Emma Swan."

His smiled grew bigger as he said pleasantly, "Pleasure to finally know your name, Swan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **For those of you who are interested to know, the Black Dog or the Barghest is a legendary creature from British folklores, it's not something of my imagination, and in general meaning it represents bad omens, which I wanted to bring out as Captain Swan's adventure begins and where it might lead in future chapters.**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	4. Confession Is Good For The Soul

**3\. Confession Is Good For The Soul**

 _The Enchanted Forest_

After an eventful day they have had, Emma and Hook decided to make camp for the night. It was not at all the sign of an alliance between the two of them, far from it in fact, but they both reasoned with that in case for ogres or other monstrous beasts appeared to pay them a visit then might double the chances for survival.

 _I'm not doing it because I trust him. Hell, I don't even like the man. How can I when he drives me insane with his chatter, sexual innuendos and shameless flirting? I'm doing this for one night, just as a thank you for saving my life and then I will be off to who knows what that can maybe one day be my home._ Emma thought as she watched Hook prepare the fire. She had tried to argue with him that she was perfectly capable to make a fire and that she was certainly no damsel in distress, but he equally argued that he was a gentleman and that if she wanted to show her gratitude for him saving her then she should have allow him to do this. In end she gave up arguing with him, because as much as she hated to admit it he did hold all the good cards, and simply allowed him to do what he pleased.

The fire was burning quietly as the two rather forced acquaintances sat on their each separate log, not sure what to do or what to say to each other. She has always been a loner, sometimes it had been by choice and sometimes it had not, but nevertheless she had to deal with keeping company with a pirate that she had read about in her childhood along with watching the Disney version of the story. However Hook apparently took the leap of faith to start a conversation, since he coughed awkwardly and said, "Tell me, love, how long have you been in this land? I'm fairly certain you haven't been here short time after the curse was released, so how long have you been alone?"

 _Why would he ask me that? Why does he even care about my answer? Is it because we're both orphans, broken and lost in this world? Or is it because he plans on using the information to something?_

There was no reason to trust him, even after he saved her life from a Barghest, so she couldn't figure out why she felt willing tell him the truth. It made no sense, especially since she didn't know him or trust him and who could blame her when it was a pirate they were talking about. Yet there was something about him, maybe from the moment he rescued her, she saw something about him and that something was what made him seem sincere in front of her.

Emma sighed wearily. "Six years. I came here when I was eighteen, and I have been here ever since. What about you? From the stories I heard you must have spent a lot of time in Neverland. So how long did you stay there and why are you in…um…the Enchanted Forest?"

Her question obviously caught him of guard, since his whole body simply froze up, but instead of shielding himself and push her away like she had expected him to do he smiled sadly. "Aye, I spent many years in years in Neverland, let me tell you it's not a charming place to be and whatever story you have heard about it's certainly wrong. And as for how many years I have been here in this realm I honestly don't know anymore."

 _Okay, so he isn't lying as far as I can tell, but he's not telling the entire truth either. Which can mean two things, either he's trying to manipulate me into thinking I can trust him or he honestly don't know and that whatever happened to him is too painful or horrible for him convey. The question is which alternative is the right one?_

Emma realized she needed to use a different angle if she was going to get something out of the pirate, whether it was to get to know him better or finding out if he was trustworthy she didn't care. As long as she just got the bigger picture whom Killian Jones or Hook really is.

"So you mentioned that you wanted to go to my world or what I think is my world for revenge, can I ask how you plan on doing that?"

The mood lightened up and a smug smirk appeared on his face. "Why, love? Do you want to come with me? Keep me company because if that's the case I'm sure I can make the trip pleasurable for the both of us." Emma just gave him an annoyed 'seriously' look, and said very much annoyed, "You can't help yourself, can you? But never mind that, what exactly did you plan to do?"

"There are several ways to travel through realms, like with magic beans or other enchanted objects," Hook explained, with his eyes fully focused on her. "However there are not many beans left in this world, due to the giant slayings that happened years ago, and as for other magical objects it is also limited and most circumstances involve someone with magic in their blood, which I assume you don't have."

Emma nodded. "Right, so if there are limited ways to do this then how are you going to do this?"

Then he began explaining that there was an enchanted wardrobe back in the Majesties Snow White and Prince Charming, that was used to transport their child who was supposed to be the Savior to break the Dark Curse or so the rumors were told. The plan was to first make sure that this wardrobe was still intact and then retrieve an enchanted compass. _Sounds simply enough, but why do I get the feeling there is more to this than what he's letting on. Maybe I'm being too skeptical about this._

Emma thought over her options. She wanted to leave this forest, more than anything, and it wasn't like she had any other way to get back to her world. So joining forces with him might be the best, and probably her only option to ever get the chance to go back, and if it meant putting some faith in him then so be it. When she finally made up her mind she looked at him skeptically, almost glaring at him. "All right, I'll go with you, but don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

He didn't express it in his face, but his eyes showed for a second that he was hurt by her words and distrust. And before she had the chance to point out on the matter he put his smug smile on. "I would despair if you did."

After that the conversation pretty much died, not from the lack of effort from Hook's side, but nevertheless the two of them went quietly to sleep. Not at all realizing how comfortable they seemed in each other's presence, despite the obvious distrust and hidden facades.

* * *

 _The plan was simple. Get the necessary stuff in order to travel worlds and then I can finally get my revenge on my crocodile._ Hook thought as they once again was on the road, this time towards Princess Snow and Prince Charming's castle. _But if it's so simple, then why can't I stop finding Swan fascinating?_

Emma was no interested making a casual conversation with him, not after what happened before the attack and by the campfire last night, but he couldn't help himself. She was a challenge, something that couldn't be easily swayed by sweet words and promises, but as he previously stated he loved a challenge and discovering each page of the Emma Swan book was most certainly worth it, no matter how much it annoyed her when he did it.

They were walking next to each other; with Swan focusing on the road up ahead and him trying have a real and honest conversation with her. "Tell me something, love. Have you ever been in love?"

His question was immediately answer when she turned her head to look at him, while having this sad and broken expression written on her face. And just as he expected her to do, she answered with denial. "No, I have never been in love."  
 _Liar. And whoever your old love was he had obviously done something that lead to you become so hard, distrustful and skeptical towards anything with this realm and also me. That is why I'm not going to let her off-putting me for much longer._

However just as he was about to comment on her answer, her gaze over to his arm to see his tattoo that he had previously hidden carefully under his sleeve. And apparently if anything she was far more interested in knowing about his tattoo. "Who's Milah on the tattoo?"

"Someone from long ago," He replied, removed his hand away from her gaze and sincerely hoped that she would drop the entire topic. Talking about Milah and what eventually lead to her demise was too hard to talk about, especially since he has been on the path for hundreds of years to revenge her.

"Where is she?" Swan asked, not with overeager curiosity or in a manipulative manner. Simply asking a point blank question while knowing or possibly feeling the same pain he did. _Was that what happened to her? Someone left her behind, the person she claimed she hadn't fallen in love with?_

Nonetheless he walked away from her, physically distancing himself from her. "She's gone." He wanted this conversation to stop. It was too painful to remember and this had not been in his plan when he first started the conversation with her. That is why he hoped that after giving her these small pieces of information she would just let this whole thing be and not try to discuss it any further. However it seems like Swan managed to deduce the answer perfectly well on her own. "Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him."

 _Of course she managed to figure it out. Her perception was definitely not a fluke if she could see more behind my reasons for revenge other than having a horrible monster taking my hand. But why is it that I'm not more hurt about it? Why haven't I tried to push her away or simply evade the question like I normally do?_

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" He replied wit a hint of hurt and awe, by the fact that she realized the truth and also that she managed to figure it out, and didn't try and convincing him that he was on the wrong path or pity him for what happened. Instead she just stared at him, with glassy eyes like she was about to break right in front of him, and said breathlessly, "Maybe I was _once_."

That look she gave him, at that exact moment, something inside him broke from within. He wasn't what it was or why it happened now in front of this woman who was broken and had been left alone for a long time, but he didn't care. Instead he walked up to her, in quick strides no less like he was a man on a mission, and created very little or no distance between them before carefully placed his hand on her face and his lips were gently placed hers.

* * *

 _What the hell?_ Emma thought the moment Hook's lips met hers. It was pretty much the only thought that managed to cross her mind before everything simply became a haze. When his lips met hers, a spark was ignited and she was a goner by heat. The kiss started out as gentle, but fast escalated to passion as the both fought over dominance. Her hands moved up his chest before they stopped to have a strong and firm grip on his leather jacket, meanwhile his hook went around her waist and his hand moved into her hair.

 _Oh, lord. He wasn't kidding whenever he made his flirting and sexual innuendo. I love how he feels and I love how he makes me feel. How long has it been since I felt like this or felt anything at all since I came to this world?_

Realizing then what was going on, she instantly stopped and pulled away from him. He was breathing heavily yet still slightly moaning in pleasure from what had just happened. "That was…"

 _Incredible, fantastic, transcending or all the above,_ Emma thought to herself. She was breathing in the same manner as him, but she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to face what had happened and what his kiss had managed to stir up in her. Things that she had believed died the moment Neal betrayed her and sent her to prison for his crimes. However as soon as she realized this, panic grew rapidly within her. _No, no, no. I can't do this. Not again. I can't risk falling in love with him. Not when he's going to leave like everyone else had done so many times before, leaving her with the broken pieces to fix. No, she couldn't do it again. Not even if this man made her feel like no man had ever made her feel before._

"A one time thing," Emma murmured before she turned awkwardly away and walked up the road again, not turning or waiting to see if he followed her when she already knew that he was going to as soon as reality kicked in. However she did hear him mumble quietly to himself, "As you wish."

Hearing those words, and what they meant in the movie _The Princess Bride_ made her almost smile and feel those disturbing feelings all over again, but she forced herself to ignore those feelings because she couldn't interpret his words that way. _You better be careful from now on, Emma. Otherwise you might fall deeper than you ever wished or intended to do with him. Love is dangerous. Love is cruel, especially to someone like me._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	5. The Castle Of Familiarity and Danger

**4\. The Castle Of Familiarity and Danger**

 _The Enchanted Forest_

When they finally reached the castle things had become rather awkward between them. Not in the sense that they were awkward in each other's presence, because frankly after the kiss the two of them found it easy to slip into a meaningless conversation and simply talk about uncomplicated things, but it was rather awkward the whole issue with the kiss that they shared and what their relationship was. Emma wouldn't talk about the kiss or even the possibility to have any kind of relationship with him, whether it was friendship, love or simply companionship. Simply focusing on the task ahead and not the underling issues between them. Hook, on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and wanted nothing more than talk about it, but knew by experience now that she was not ready to deal with it. And for now he wasn't going to push it just in case she decided to run again, knowing her like the open book that she is the chances were great that she would run as soon as she was facing this issue.

 _Her fears steams from being hurt and abandoned several times. And even though I can't blame her for wanting to protect herself and her heart from the pain, the pain that I know more than anyone kills a part of you as time passes, however it pains me to see her so broken with walls up that shuts out everything, including love. An emotion from what I have seen she needs and deserves to have. Perhaps even I…_

Hook stopped those thoughts. They were good and hopeful, everything that he wasn't and didn't deserve. And the only thing he should be focusing on is his path to revenge his lost love, not focusing on this kindred spirit of his that wouldn't allow herself another chance at love or any other kind of relationship, but whenever he tried to think about his goal questions about what happened after that kept popping up. He always imagined himself dying shortly afterwards and finally be reunited with Milah, but now he was starting to hesitate and Swan was a big part of the reason for that hesitation.

Nonetheless he and the amazing Swan entered the castle without any complication, although he felt the need to comment on that this was the first time he entered a castle through the front gates and not the back to be held on trial or to retrieve something from the royals, which Emma responded with by rolling her eyes, and began wandering inside the huge castle looking for the wardrobe.

"Any ideas where this enchanted wardrobe is located?" Swan asked curiously, although her tone expressed sarcasm and annoyance. "Or are you planning that we are going to search this entire castle piece by piece, because that will take some time."

He smirked, "Aye, assuming that the rumors are true our first place to look is the child's nursery."

"Which is where exactly?"

 _Probably the second floor or higher,_ Hook thought before he escorted them up the staircase to the second floor. There were several dark knights lying on the ground, in a comatose state with a few injuries on themselves, but otherwise things appeared untouched and frozen like everywhere else they have been. _That's to be expected; seeing as they are still cursed and form what I heard there had been quite a struggling that night when the curse was activated. Although it makes him wonder why these knights weren't brought to that other land like the Evil Queen, Snow White and Prince Charming who was also here when it happened and was still brought in by the curse. But then again the reason shouldn't really matter because his plan was to get to the land where they resided and finally get his revenge on that crocodile._

They had searched each room on the second floor and were finally reaching the end of the hall when Swan stopped all of a sudden. He stopped as well when he noticed it and asked confused, "Something wrong, Swan?"

She didn't answer and simply looked completely dazed by something. Then she continued to move on straight to the large door at the end of the hall, without talking or reassuring his growing concerns about her odd behavior, and opened the door.

Inside was indeed a beautiful decorated nursery, fitted for a princess he assumed as his eyes searched the room before it landed on the one thing that felt out of place in the nursery. A huge tree trunk with a small carved door that appeared couldn't fit more than two people perhaps, at least if they made enough room for two that is, but nonetheless this was indeed the enchanted wardrobe that Cora told him about and what he had been searching for.

"Nice job, Swan. How did you know where to look?"

Emma turned to look at him, only now realizing where they were and what he had just asked, and put on one her annoyed and stern frowns on her face. "I don't know. Somehow this place seems almost familiar…which doesn't make any sense since I have never been here before. I mean I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if I have ever visited a fairytale castle in magic wonderland."

Even though she didn't say the exact words, there was no mistake that she was being rude and snarky with her words and the whole prospect of being in this land. And he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be insulted or amused by her words and her disbelief in his world, but nevertheless he decided on the latter as he chuckled. "Whatever you say, Swan. Now that's covered how about we take a look around and see if there's some treasure we can take with us."

That comment brought her eyebrow to rise with suspicion and annoyance, "Seriously?"  
"Pirate." He simply answered, like that was the perfect answer, which it was in his mind anyways. Emma rolled her eyes without easing up or crack up that expression of hers, "No pillage and plundering."

Despite her words that they weren't going to take anything he could see it in her eyes that she wasn't too unfamiliar with thievery and a part of her was longing to go back to that life, but she stubbornly refused to do for what he assumes to be the same reason why she was pushing him away. Someone from that life had hurt and abandoned her, someone she loved maybe as much as he loved Milah. "As you wish."

That's when the strangest thing happened. Instead of a frown or the usual eye rolling, she actually smiled for the first time since he had met her. And she looked so beautiful, hell she looked beautiful before, but with that smile it was like a ray of sunshine washed over him. _For someone as beautiful as her, she should smile more. Maybe one day she would smile more. Maybe those smiles would be directed towards me too. Wait…what?_

* * *

Emma didn't like it. This odd sense of familiarity she had about being here in the castle. It didn't make any sense why she would feel this way about a place she had never seen or been in, even with her six years being in this world, and if anyone in this case Hook would say the reason for this oddness she has about this place was that she was from this world or something stupid like magic she was probably going to punch him in the nose. And that possibly was far too insane to be real, at least to her it was. _I might as well just sign myself in to the closest asylum, perhaps Bellevue, as soon as I get home because this goes beyond all insanity._

"So now what?" Emma asked, after they checked out this magical wardrobe and that everything was still intact or at least that's what Hook told her anyways. "Off to a giant beanstalk and get a magical compass?"  
He smirked. "Something like that, but that part of the plan might be a lot more difficult than this one."

She shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner. "If it means that I'm one step closer to getting back home then I don't care what kind of dangerous I have to face."

"Quite a brave lass you are," Hook admitted, with that smile that he seriously thought would make her feel warm and jelly inside. Sure, she found him attractive and didn't dislike his company as much as she denied it out loud, but she refused to fall for such charms again. Neal burned her once, but no again. Not by anyone, not even Captain Hook himself wasn't going to break her walls. "But it's bad luck to say such things. The chances are that danger ends up finding you, and it might be too much that even you, love, can't handle. Even with me here to protect you."

 _Yeah, if there was anyone I need protection from it's you, Hook. Not monsters and dangers._ Emma thought quietly. _I don't need a pirate trying to bond with me, when I'm not in the mood and more importantly not worth it since no one else have given a damn about me before. Why should that change now?_

She folded her arms against her chest. "Let's just get going. As you said, there might be danger around and as much fun it is fighting I rather be a step closer in getting home than staying in an old abandoned castle."

Just as soon as those words left her mouth the whole ground started to shake, almost knocking them both of their feet. Hook immediately tried to catch her, which she responded by grabbing his arms to maintain a balance. There was a small moment where they simply stared into each other's eyes, and there was no worry or haunting looks reflected in their eyes, only understanding and comfort, but the moment quickly ended when he coughed awkwardly and turned his gaze slightly away from her. Emma quickly ignored what had happened and instead began to shout in panic. "What's going on! Is it an earthquake?"

Hook shook his head. "Afraid not. It seems like the Evil Queen covered her bases when she cast the curse, just in case they were to return the castle it would demolish itself as soon short time after they entered it."

"You're telling me that the Evil Queen booby-trapped a castle to destroy itself in case someone tried to return to it? Seriously, what's wrong with you fairytale people? Can't you ever do anything simple?" Emma said, while throwing her arms in the air in a dramatic manner to express her frustration.

"If you wanted simple, love, then you're talking to the wrong pirate. However I can reassure you that I can please you more than a simplistic man ever can," Hook replied with a cocky smile, with his voice oozing with sexual innuendos that could drive anyone mad.

 _Is this the best time to be flirty with me, Hook?_ Emma thought frustrated and stressed. Her panic levels pretty much raised after that, to a whole other level of 'we are going to die' and 'I don't want to die here, but she tried desperately to force down her wild emotions and simply went straight into business instead. "We need to get out of here."

Hook certainly didn't disagree with her, thank god for that, but he did remind her of one important thing. "I hate to tell you this, love. But as right as you are about us escaping this crumbling castle, we can't take the wardrobe with us. Not unless you want to be squashed like a bug for the sake of it."  
 _Damn it. He had a point. There was no way we can bring that thing with us and it was the only possible way to get home, but it wasn't worth getting seriously hurt or worse killed for it. Despite not being an optimist we just need to find another way to get home, even if it would take me a lifetime to do so._

"Let's go, Captain." Emma said annoyed, before she grabbed his hand and began running towards the exit. As they were running like the devil was chasing them, which might be an inaccurate description of avoiding to be smothered to death but it seemed fitting considering the circumstances, they tried to avoid the huge pieces of rocks and furniture that kept falling down and barely missed hitting their heads.

They ran down the stairs and they weren't far from the entrance when Emma accidently tripped over one of the loose rocks on the ground. She managed to catch herself from falling with her entire body, but in the brief second she leaned over to stop her fall a loose rock from the ceiling fell and hit her head with incredible force. The last thing she remembered was seeing and hearing Hook shouting her name in fear and panic before the whole world suddenly turned dark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	6. Break A Few Hearts To Reach Acceptance

**5\. Break A Few Hearts To Reach Acceptance**

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Whether it was her consciousness that was making her brain create such foolish dreams or her imagination that was going haywire, Emma knew that things weren't right, or at least not what it seemed. _It was a strange dream. There was Snow White and Prince Charming, being themselves and more than I could ever imagine, but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that they had a baby girl and sent her through a wardrobe at the same time when there was an attack on the castle. The images themselves were blurry and vague at best, but I could distinctively hear a warm man's voice whisper sad and hopeful to me._

 _"Find us."_

 _I didn't understand. How was I supposed to find them, and more importantly why was it so important that I did find them, but as soon as those words coursed my mind the scene disappeared into the darkness and then I heard another set of words._

 _"Swan, wake up. You need to wake up. You can't die on me, Swan. Not now!"_

 _Unlike before I recognized the voice immediately. There was only one person in my world that called me by my last name, Hook. He was calling for me, begging me to wake up. His pleas were honest and desperate, no lies or trickery hidden underneath, but simply filled with concern and caring in his voice. Why? Why did he care? No one has ever cared about her before, so why was Captain Hook the one who was different?_

 _My questions remained unanswered as the darkness began to fade away and accepted the light._

Emma opened her eyes and found herself staring at the night sky that was filled with stars, stars lined in constellations that she had never seen before, but she didn't care. No matter how many years she had seen these stars in the sky she never stopped finding it fascinating to look at, just like how she felt whenever she saw those swans in the lake where she found Hook. They were a beautiful sight to wake up to, and more importantly a beautiful sight to accept and simply allow yourself to forget your troubles and worries.

She moved her head slightly to gain another perspective on the scenery, but the moment she did she felt sudden pain that made her regret moving in the first place. She let out a painful groan, a small one she might add, but apparently loud enough for Hook to have heard her since seconds later he was by her side, hovering over her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Don't try to move, you had a hard blow to the head," Hook warned as turned his body for a second to retrieve a black cloth before he turned back and placed it on side of her head, close to her left temple. The instant he placed the cloth on her supposed injury a burning sensation of pain hit her like a runaway car as she shrieked. "Ah, ow, what the hell is that?"

"Rum, a bloody waste of it," Hook replied, unfazed by her pain and rather focused on the injury itself. _What the hell?_ Emma thought as she continued to stare and remained oddly quiet as Hook took care of her injury. _Why is he taking care of me? Am I not just a method to get him to my world in order to have his revenge?_

Hook must have noticed her staring since he closed his eyes for a moment, sighing heavily. "Darling, I know I'm devilishly handsome, but can you wait to stare at me like that until your injury is taken care of?"

And then the nice caring moment was over, just like that. However as shocking as she got disappointed over his usual flirty innuendos she had actually gotten used to it and didn't dislike it as much as she used to before when she first met him. Hence why she only rolled her eyes and couldn't stop her grin turning upwards. Hook noticed this immediately change and smiled back, genuinely and sweet, and said, "That's a beautiful sight."

"What? An injured woman?" Emma teased lightly.

"No, Swan. A smile." He replied honestly. "You should smile more. It's a shame to hide such a beautiful smile like yours."

 _So I have a nice smile, Captain? Well, you happen to have a beautiful smile too._ Emma thought to herself, unable to stop herself for actually complimenting and finding him even more fun to be around. If things continued the way it was going right now then it was only a matter of time before she ended up in the same trap that Neal got her into. Making her fall madly in love with him and then get left behind with only a broken heart to make up for it. However she was afraid that she was already into deep with him, and from the looks of things he hadn't even done much to make it happen either. Hook saw and understood her in a way that no one else has ever been able to do before. And as much as it frighten her that he was able to do so, she also felt warm and safe at the same time.

Almost like he read her mind, Hook asked carefully yet as sincere as she has ever heard him before. "Look, love. It's not any of my business, and from what I have seen and heard I take it that someone had hurt you incredibly and made you hardened your heart from feeling that way again, but may I ask what exactly did he do?"

She didn't want to tell him. It was too painful to remember and relive the memories of Neal and the baby boy she gave away, however when she looked at him with scared eyes she saw something in his eyes. Not someone who was trying to prod or manipulate her into believing anything, but someone who had experienced the same kind of pain and loss that continued to haunt him. _Milah. He confessed that he was working to go to my world to get the revenge on the man who took his hand and killed her. However if it had only been that simply he wouldn't be so obsessed with unless there was circumstances that amplified his pain and mourning._

She wasn't sure whether it was because of those sad blue eyes or simply because she felt like she had been drowning within herself in order to hide and keep everything inside for so long. But nonetheless she confessed to him about her hard life with the foster-system, Neal and her giving birth in prison and afterwards give up her child in order to give him the best chance.

Hook didn't say anything during the whole sob story of her life, although it was clear there were certain parts with Neal where he looked like he wanted to kill the man himself for what he did, which was actually incredibly sweet if she had to admit it, but he remained quiet and simply listened and honestly didn't judge or comment on her choices. Once she was done with her story it was his turn. He told her about his brother, Milah and how everything transpired into him going on the dark path of hatred and revenge. She treated his story the same way he had done with hers, and they continued on talking the rest of the night about everything. Emma knew that things had changed, and it scared the hell out of her, but she finally reached the point where she followed her own advice and screw what everyone else thought or told you who you are. She didn't believe that about herself, but after getting to know Hook better and see the man behind the hook she could look past his transgressions and accept him for whom he really was. And he did the same for her, and he was a lot more vocal about his acceptance of her, but nonetheless something had changed between them and whatever this something was it's most certainly life-changing and exhilarating.

 _The past doesn't define us. It's the present and the future that does. I don't believe in hope, trust and miracles, but maybe someday with him I will. Only the future will tell._

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked curiously, with a hint of skepticism. "The wardrobe is destroyed and it's not like we have any other method at the moment that would be able to take us to my world."

Hook looked at her, thinking over her question as he realized that he had no bloody clue what to do. His first and out most concern had been taking care of her injury, not on the fact that their ride to the Land Without Magic was out of their current reach. _I wonder when that changed? My thoughts on revenge on Milah's behalf seemed less significant than before, which I should feel wrong and exasperated over, but honestly I'm not. Instead of the constant hatred and pain that I felt for the last two hundred years I feel lighter, possibly even happier than I have ever been in a very long time. Is it due to Emma's influence?_

Honestly, he had no clue and further more he wasn't even sure if he wanted to argue on the answer he almost certain of, but nonetheless he had a question to answer to and for once he wanted to make the right decision. Not for selfish or other villainous reasons, but simple because it was the right thing to do. Besides, something told him that Emma was the kind of person who valued truth, honesty and righteousness, and he wasn't about to blow it with after this connection they had established.

Hook sighed heavily. "I don't know. If it was possible I would have tried searching for a magic bean, but as I told you before there aren't many left and whichever is still around is hidden, used or traded away several times making it impossible to track them."

Emma frowned sternly. "Is it possible that this giant you talked about before still might have a magic bean left? I mean instead of going around this place searching for possible dead ends, why not going after the source where the magic beans comes from?"

 _It's not a dumb or foolish idea. Certainly dangerous, but the lass is a brave one and I don't shy easily from danger. Although not so much fan of risking my life and dying in the process, I'm a survivor and would continue on fighting to survive until I have reached my goals, which is why it might work. As long as the giant doesn't kill us first, but that's when the fun starts._

"Indeed, it is possible." Hook replied with his usually casual flirty smile. "However I don't need to remind you that there will be lots of danger ahead if we decide to follow that course."

Emma smirked proudly. "What's wrong Captain? Afraid of giants are we?"

Seeing her smile was like receiving a ray of sunshine on his face, and after they both let down their walls between one another things between them seemed better and a lot more comfortable and soothing. It was like being with a best friend and more, something that neither he nor Emma had experienced in a long time and frankly was pleased that they had one another despite the weirdness in the beginning of their relationship.

"No, Swan." His response was humorous, with a slight hint of annoyance over the fact that she would even say such a thing to him. Seriously, he was a pirate for crying out loud. Danger was part of the occupation. "I'm think I can handle a giant if you can. Are you feeling up to see if your theory is right and then finally get on our merry way back to your realm?"

"You have no idea, Killian." Emma answered, before she packed her things and began walking in the wrong direction of where the beanstalk is located. He froze for a second, surprised to hear her use his given name instead of his moniker, before he shook his head and followed after her. _This was the start of an adventure that he had no clue where it was going to go. But he was sure he wasn't going to regret it, and he had a feeling that it was the same for his Swan as well._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	7. Reunions In Many Shapes And Forms

**6\. Reunions In Many Shapes And Forms**

 _Four years later – Present day, Storybrooke, 2012_

If anyone told her that her life was supposed to be pages of a freaking fairytale book, she would have told them they're freaking insane. The idea was crazy, plain and simple. However as it turns out that was the story of her life, with her ten-year old adopted son finding her and taking her back to a cursed town where her parents resided along with every other fairytale character. Of course she didn't believe it at first, even with the events that happened four years ago, but soon enough she began realizing something was strange about the town and its locals. However the turning point that made her really believe the nonsense Henry had been talking about was when he was lying in that hospital bed, dying because he wanted to prove to her he was right.

She did everything in her power in order to obtain what was needed to save Henry, but it all went to waste because of Mr. Gold tricking her and betraying after she finally slayed that damn dragon under the clock tower. When she arrived at the hospital afterwards and learned the news it felt like time had finally stopped. Her son was dead.

 _Why did this have to happen?_ Emma thought as she approached the bed where Henry's lifeless body was lying. _I should have told him. I should have told him that I loved him, but now it's too late. He's gone._

Tears were threatening to fall down her face, but she didn't care. Small droplets fell as she carefully brushed his hair. There was only one thing she could do now and that was to say goodbye. And as much as her heart was breaking by the thought to do so, she leaned forward and whispered quietly, "I love you, Henry." Then kissed him on his forehead.

A powerful force was released and escaped from the moment her lips touched Henry, like a wind catching up leaves from the ground, and moments later the most miraculous thing happened. Henry sat up and gasped for air before falling back down, surprising everyone in the room, and then turned look at her and said with a huge smile, "I love you too. You saved me."

Emma smiled at her son before her attention was pulled away towards Mother Superior a.k.a The Blue Fairy and Regina, with the latter running out of the hospital once realizing that her curse was broken and that her life was in danger. She knew she should get things in order, especially now that everyone in town suddenly remembers their identities and probably had a few past issues to score with Madame Major and everyone else. But right now she just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet with her sons before she would have to wrestle with the growing problems she didn't want or need at the moment.

Of course Emma's problems didn't disappear or become any easier. Between finding and awkwardly reuniting with her parents, preventing a mob of townspeople from attacking Regina, and then dealing with the Wraith that was roaming around town it seemed that she couldn't even catch a break. And things didn't get better when in the attempt to save everyone from the Wraith she, Regina, Mary-Margaret and David joined forces and used Jefferson's hat to banish the Wraith to the Enchanted Forest. The operation was successful, but that damn thing pulled her into the portal as well and Mary-Margaret followed.

 _What were they to expect once they arrived in the fairytale world? More importantly what was she to expect going back to the place that had once upon a time brought her love and more than she had once denied herself to have?_

* * *

 _Present – Enchanted Forest_

Hook knew almost immediately that the curse was finally broken. However his assumption was proven right when Cora approached him when he was standing on the isolated beach, surveying the survivors' island refuge where he had been working undercover pretending to be a blacksmith for five months.

He put away his spyglass and turned his attention towards Cora, who said with fake pleasantness: "Hello, Hook."

"Hello, Cora. You tell me you'd something important to show you needed to show me."

Cora gave her wicked grin and showed him a bottle with dirt and magic inside of it. He almost wanted to laugh over the ridiculousness she was providing him with, but fought back the urge and answered sarcastically, "Sparkly dirt. Wonderful."

 _Was this seriously what they needed in order to travel between worlds? I have seen the wardrobe, hell I was there when it was destroyed by a crumbling castle, so if it had been that easy to get the magic from the wardrobe why the long wait? What was still horrible woman planning? And why does feel like I'm was being lead astray?_ Then he asked what exactly was in the bottle and its importance to them in order to get where they wanted to go.

"Just the remains of a magical wardrobe, that can travel between worlds."

"Is it enough to get us where we need to go?" Hook wondered, knowing fully well that it was a pure gamble to put his entire faith on Cora, especially since her capabilities was very much questionable considering that the woman pulled out hearts out of peoples' chests like it was some kind of hobby. Then again his loyalty towards her or his former 'employer' wasn't that great either, but at least in order to meet his means then he was willing to do anything. He was willing to work with Cora despite the dangers and the risks if it meant either getting his revenge or reunite with his love again.

"Not quite, but it's a start."

 _Great, what else could she possibly need before we can go? I may be a patient man, but I've spent enough time waiting and planning for this moment._ Hook thought quietly to himself, while ignoring the urge to think about his beautiful Swan. "We're almost ready to set sail. What's our port of destination?"

He was curious to learn the name of the place where his crocodile resided, especially when Emma thought him that there are a lot of lands in her realm. Of course she warned him that locating his crocodile might be tricky, considering where they could have ended up if they had traveled together, but luckily he had the reassurance that he would end up exactly where he was supposed to be or so his ally claimed.

Cora grinned wickedly. "Storybrooke." Hook's eyebrow rose by the name. _Seriously?_

"Hmm. Curious name. Is that where…" He asked, although he was pretty sure what the answer might be.

"She is. And so is he." Cora interrupted, but he didn't care about her interference. He got the confirmation that he wanted and needed in order to motivate himself to continue this seemingly dangerous alliance.

"Excellent." Hook replied. "You'll be able to see your daughter And I can skin myself a crocodile." Then he walked away, heading back towards survivors' island refuge with a plan in mind for what was coming next.

* * *

There are a lot of things that Emma should have told Mary-Margaret (mom?), like that she has been here in this world before and among the other few details involving her adventure four years ago. But she didn't for many several reasons, one of them was pretty much her flawed distrustful trait that her mother had over and over commented on even before they became aware of their real connection, but nonetheless she allowed her mother assume that she was a complete green one regarding the fairytale world. Hence why she had been pretending on how to deal ogres, Mulan and Aurora and Cora herself, who seemed adept on either killing them or making sure they never got back to Storybrooke.

After the events that happened with Cora and the enchanted wardrobe, which she had been surprised still stood standing after what happened the last time she had seen it, the four women was walking back to the safe haven.

Aurora complained once again. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar."

 _It's a teeny lie, which we can only assume is the right one based on what Mary-Margaret believed and the circumstances that led to this whole mess._ Emma thought annoyed over the princess who clearly was fitting her storybook character.

"Well, it's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot _did_ die an honorable death and Cora _did_ escape _._ All true. Just…leave the particulars to us. There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." Mary-Margaret explained patiently. Despite her reassurances Aurora wouldn't stop fidgeting on the subject and continued to argue on the matter. "I'm not so sure it's unnecessary…"

However she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Mulan stopped and turned around to look at them, while giving the signal to keep their voices down. "Wait. The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance." She draws out her sword. "Stay close."

The sight that met them when they entered the camp was horrible and Emma couldn't help letting out a shocked, "Oh my God."

The entire camp was filled with corpses; no one had been spared in the attack.

"This can't be. Our land, we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan said in disbelief, as they all were walking around looking for any sign of survival.

 _Ogres did definitely not do this; I've seen enough injuries from ogres to know that they don't leave the bodies fully intact once they are done chewing on them like pieces of meat._

Apparently Mary-Margaret agreed on her assessment because she replied with realization, "Ogres didn't do this."

Mulan turned to look at her, completely surprised by her revelation. "What?"

"Cora did. Their hearts…they were ripped out. This was her magic…twisted and evil. We have to stop her." Mary-Margaret explained further.

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all." Mulan replied dejected, with her gaze turned on the corpses surrounding them. However Mary-Margaret argued, refusing to give up hope and let innocent suffer any further by that retched woman. "We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else."

Emma promptly decided to check the camp further, just in case there was any other danger or survivors around. And while she was trekking through the grass, avoiding the dead corpses lying around, her thoughts wandered to the events four years ago.

 _It's insane to think that he's still around. The man was a walking danger magnet, no matter how much he claimed and reassured me that he was a survivor and didn't die easily. There was no way he could still be around here in this place, especially when I know how determined he was in getting to my world. Wait…now that I think about it, when he mentioned that he wanted to come to my world to get his revenge on his crocodile I strangely think about Mr. Gold. Could it be that his final destination in mind was to get to Storybrooke and kill Mr. Gold?_

Emma shook her head. Thinking about him and his true intentions brought both worry and dread into her mind, which she most certainly didn't want to associate with him when he had been her most important person before Henry. _Don't dare think about him anymore, Emma. It would only bring you heartbreak again, the kind of heartbreak that you never get over. Not like you managed with Neal…_

Her thought was interrupted when she saw Mulan retrieving a canteen of water, and was heading back towards the center of the camp. Emma decided to tag along with her and learned that she and the others had found a single survivor underneath a pile of corpses. That alone made Emma suspicious over whoever this survivor was.

"You have seen him before?"

Mulan turned look at her. "Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack."

As soon as Mulan mentioned the survivor missing a hand, Emma's mind suddenly went in override. _Missing a hand? It most definitely sounds like him, although if he was indeed him then he lied about how he lost his hand, but I need to make sure before I make any conclusions._

"Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy, it doesn't make sense." Emma shared her suspicion, clearly didn't allow herself to trust that this survivor was up to any good.

"You think he's lying?"

"I think that Cora tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again" Emma replied simply. They were finally reaching the center of the camp, where Mary-Margaret and Aurora was talking pleasantly with the newfound survivor, who had his back towards her. Making it impossible to see his face, but she could at least say that the man had dark hair almost black. As she came closer she listened in on the conversation that Mary-Margaret was providing the man before her attention was turned on her and Mulan. "We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson.

Apparently the man found the comment strange since he said astonished, "You have a grandson?"

His voice hit Emma like a fray train, instantly recognizing it. It brought several feelings that she was yet ready to comprehend, let alone act on. However she knew she couldn't keep the charades, especially with him trying to play them all for fools. So she walked behind him, making sure he didn't sense or hear her approaching, and pulled out her knife.

"Well, I know this land well, I can guide you…" he tried to sound helpful, even though it came more out as overeager in her opinion. Nonetheless she grabbed the opportunity to strike as she pulled his hair and held a knife against his throat. "You're not gonna guide us anywhere, Captain. Seriously, of all the lies and charades you could come up with you decided to pretend to be a blacksmith? You're getting sloppy, Killian."

He gasped shocked as he watched her from the corner of his eye. "Swan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	8. Slipping Through Their Fingers

**7\. Slipping Through Their Fingers**

 _Present – Enchanted Forest_

"How come that every time we meet, Swan, you always have a knife to my throat and then afterwards tie me up against a tree?" Hook grinned, obviously finding their surprising reunion amusing. Mulan tightened the rope that kept him tied up to the tree, meanwhile the other three women stood there watching him. The four women appeared extremely distrustful of him despite not knowing his identify, with the exception of Swan that is, but he couldn't bring himself to care about the other women when he was once again graced with Emma Swan's presence. Especially since she went up and disappeared on him the last time he saw her.

The absent years had done wonders on her. She was as beautiful and strong as before, but she seemed a lot more grounded and grown-up. However despite the subtle changes with her both appearance-wise and personality-wise, he could still see the lost look in her eyes. The eyes every orphan had, which brought concern to his mind because he thought he managed to ease that pain when they had been together. _What happened to you, Emma? What is causing you so much pain that you desperately tried to hide it from everyone, even me? And why did you vanish those years ago?_

Emma approached him, with a sarcastic smirk on her face, and was just inches from his face when she began stating her case. "I don't know really…maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're a pirate and an ally of Cora?"

He smirked back. "Last time I checked, you liked the part about me being a pirate. _Very_ much if I recall."

Emma rolled her eyes and folded her arms, trying to appear intimidating staring him down. It was clear she had little to no patience with him, so he might as well take her route and be honest with her. "As for my allegiance to Cora, that was more out of necessity than loyalty on my part."

"Right-right." Emma replied, with disbelief. "You're just about willing to do anything in order get your revenge, aren't you? Good to know that you haven't changed."

 _Ouch. Really, Swan? Was that necessary?_ Hook thought, while ignoring the joy over the fact that she still used his given name when she addressed to him instead of his ridiculous moniker.

It was then the dark-haired pixie-cut woman exclaimed disapprovingly, "Emma! Do you know this man? No, scratch that. How and where do you know this man?"

Emma flinched, but didn't answer the question. Obviously she hasn't shared her adventures with him four years ago with these ladies, which was hurtful to know seeing as neither he nor she felt embarrassed about their relationship in the past, but then again she was prone to keep things to herself. So it didn't come as a complete surprise to him either. _She's only protecting herself, preventing anything and anyone from hurting her. Just like me…_

"Killian Jones, pleasure to make your acquaintance," Hook tipped his head slightly forward, making a gracious bow. "Although most people call me by my more colorful moniker. Hook."

The three women, with the exception of Emma, recognized the name and immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was just as horrible person like Cora was. Not that they were completely wrong about their concern, but he cleaned up his act after he met Emma and was only working with Cora out of desperation. Definitely not out of loyalty for her.

"Hook!"

"Check my satchel." Hook pointed out, proving the truth behind his identity. Meanwhile Emma stood there, with a tired expression on her face. "Okay, so you're telling me that the only reason you're working with Cora is because she can bring you to my world or rather to Storybrooke, correct?"

"Indeed." Hook confirmed. "Come on, Swan. Besides my tricks and charades, have I ever told you a lie?"

He stared into her eyes, knowing that in order to convince her of his honesty that she had to look at him. She stared back at him, at first with distrustful and hurt eyes but then they changed into gentle warmth. The same eyes he had last seen them.

She sighed heavily before her forehead leaned down against his, closing her eyes. He did the same and saved and appreciated every gesture he could gather from his Swan, knowing that it was rare that she would allow herself to give in to her feelings.

"Okay…I believe you." Emma whispered quietly, opening her eyes to look at him again. This time she was smiling with happiness. He smiled back and chuckled quietly. "Good to know that you still care, love."

"Always have. Always will."

The quiet moment between them was lovely and filled with hope he had once believed to be lost from him forever, but unfortunately it didn't last seeing pixie-woman interrupted. It was clear that she disapproved of the connection between him and Swan, but honestly he didn't give a damn about it since he knew things about her just as she knew things about him and they both still cared about each other.

"Emma! What are you doing? He's dangerous, stay away from him."

The warning was enough to push Emma's patience to its limit as she pulled away from him and turned to face the woman. "I know who he is, Mary-Margaret. And I don't care what you think you know because I know him as he knows me."

Mary-Margaret shook head. "Emma, you're new here. You don't understand the things he has done…"

"But I do know!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "And I'm not going to get into that story how I know him, because honestly we don't have the time. We need to find a way back to Storybrooke."

Hearing her mentioning the town where that blasted crocodile resided was enough to bring him out of the Emma Swan bubble, and back to the issues at hand. _If they are looking for a way to get back to that land then maybe I can work something out…After all they seem rather safer company than Cora is and I don't want to lose Emma again. Not now that I have finally found her again._

That's why in a desperate attempt to get everybody what they wanted, including him getting more of the deal than what he was willing to share, suggested that he switch sides and told them of the plan Cora had in store in order to get to Storybrooke. Needless to say, Emma was the only one who was willing take his word for it and actually trust him. _This is going to be so much fun…_

* * *

Emma didn't try to intentionally annoy or push Mary-Margret away, especially since she continued to get her to talk about her relationship with Hook and the circumstances around how they became reacquainted. She simply ignored the interrogation and walked away from her whenever her mother tried to ask to have a word in private, basically doing what she had done when she first reunited with her long lost parents, which she knew hurt her mother greatly that she didn't allow herself to opened up and let her in. _Come on, the woman had been the closest to a friend since Killian and then it turns out that she's in reality your mother who gave you up due to a curse._

Sure, her mother, or rather both her parents had reasons for doing the things they did, and honestly she understood why. However that didn't make it okay, even after she and her mother had that heart-to-heart back at the castle, but she knew that maybe one day things could be okay between them. Which brings her back to the whole issue with Hook and his change in allegiance. None of the three women besides her, trusted Hook and put a lot of faith in the fact that he was willing to work with them instead of Cora in exchange for coming with them to Storybrooke. Emma tried a few times, while not being direct about her reasons why, that they could trust him, but clearly it didn't take and Mary-Margaret started to argue with her again. So she finally decided to give up and instead focus on the task ahead, but she didn't exactly help the matter when she decided to walk with Hook rather than the other three women, who was nonetheless distrustful towards the pirate.

"Tell me something, love, is it just me or does that pixie-cut woman who calls herself Mary-Margaret look like she wants to kill me with her bare hands?" Hook asked, with that usual flirty grin he always put on whenever he wanted something or whenever there were beautiful women involved. _I'm almost afraid to know whether it's the former or the latter that he's trying to get out of by asking me that?_

Emma snorted. "Probably. She's knows about your reputation, and I honestly don't think she would be that keen on the fact that an infamous pirate was hanging with her daughter."

"Excuse me?" Hook looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Her daughter?"

"Yeah, go figure." Emma smiled, keeping a slightly frustrated demeanor. "Apparently there are a lot of things I didn't know about until recently. My ten-year old son finding and bringing me to Storybrooke to break a curse, reuniting with my long lost parents who happens to be the same age as me, and all in all my life is just a mess."

Hook whistled. "Sounds like you've been busy the last few years." _You have no idea._ Emma thought. She sighed tiredly. "Sometimes I wished things were like they used to be, back when there was only you and me."

"Me too, Swan. Me too." Hook said quietly. There was a quiet moment between them before he finally asked the question they both had been dreading to ask one another. "What happened to you Swan? I mean the last time I saw you…you were sleeping next to me and when I woke up the next morning you were gone."

That's the million-dollar question, isn't it? What happened that dragged her back to the real world? Honestly, she had no clue. One minute she was sleeping on the ground in the middle of fairytale land and the next she found herself sleeping in the backseat of her bug in the exact spot where her car had been before she jumped into that vortex. _I guess in these kind of circumstances the only logical explanation is that fate or destiny pulled us apart…God, even that sounds like an idiotic excuse that I wouldn't even consider let alone listen to be the option. Why did my life have to be so complicated, especially with the fairytale part of it all?_

She told him what happened, which wasn't a lot, and then laid out her theory of what could be the cause of it all. Hook seemed understanding and agreeable on her theory, even though there wasn't that many other options to consider, but at least she spoke the truth and denied that she abandoned him. It was the one thing she would never do, not to him.

"This may sound strange to you, but I'm glad to hear that." Hook said gently. Emma pursed her lips. "You're happy that something unexplainable pulled us apart four years ago? And later be reunited with you being on Crazy Cora's side?"

"Aye, love." Hook confirmed before he stopped walking to gain her fullest attention. She stopped as well, waiting impatiently for his insane reasons to being happy about their current complicated situation. "Despite the messy circumstances I'm glad to be reunited with you once again. You're the one who reminds me that I'm more than just a pirate that everyone else sees me as, and that is truly a treasure that gold and diamonds can't be compared to you, Swan."

A soft and gentle smile appeared on her face. "I feel the same about you, Killian." Her hand brushing his hand before she let it go and began walking once again, knowing fully well that even with the restraints on his hand and hook that he would follow her. He would follow her no matter what, without question or hesitation, simply because he was her love and companion. And once you're lucky enough find love you don't give up on it, which she learned slowly over the short time she grown to know, trust and love him.

* * *

 _Past – The Enchanted Forest_

It was just like any other night they had spent together. Sitting by the fire, eating and talking about various of topics, looking up at the stars meanwhile Killian showed her several constellations and the stories behind them. It was a not the life she imagined herself to have, especially after she got out of prison, but in the end she reached to the conclusion that she didn't regret coming to this land and meeting Killian.

"What's on your mind, love?" Killian asked, curious as well as slightly concerned for her silence. She turned to look at him. "Nothing at all…it's just that I'm happy. The happiest I have been in a long time, and it's all because of you." She tilted her head smiling soft and sincerely.

Killian smiled back and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. "What can I say, Swan? I'm devilishly handsome…"

Emma rolled her eyes and put her lips on his in order to shut him up. The method was effective since he easily melted into her kiss and his hand moved from her cheek with his fingers brushing her hair. When they finally pulled away their foreheads were resting against each other, breathing heavily until she gave him a lame excuse that she was tired. Killian didn't question her reasons, simply laid down on the ground next to her with his arms wrapped around her and before they both knew it they were fast asleep.

Emma woke up the next morning, alone, in the back of her yellow bug with all her possessions. Confused and scared, she searched desperately for her pirate, but it was all in vain. He wasn't there, and the realization that she was once again alone in this world hit her like a fray train. It was hard and extremely and practically unbearable pain that was ripping her heart apart. Unable hold in her devastating sorrow, she cried her eyes out for what seemed like hours. _Why? Why did life have to be so cruel to me? Why wasn't I even allowed the tiniest piece of happiness? Is it my destiny to be alone and hurt for the rest of my life?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	9. Up To See The Giant Who Dislikes Hook

**8\. Up To See The Giant Who Dislikes Hook**

 _Present – Enchanted Forest_

Unfortunately, things didn't fade away despite your attempt to avoid the whole issue. That had been Emma's tactic to keep Mary-Margaret on arm-length regarding Hook, their past and their close relationship, but go figure that her mother was the type who didn't let go until she finally got what she wanted. Hence why when the group took a break to rest and drink some water her mother ambushed her and pulled her away from the temporary camp.

"We need to talk." Mary-Margaret said, leaving no room for questions or arguing. "Now."

Emma didn't try to resist, knowing fully well that resistance was futile, and depending on the people she was surrounded with namely Hook and her mother she should simply get used to that they weren't going to give up until the very end. When they were far enough from the camp to talk privately and undisturbed her mother when straight to it and asked, "What's up with you and Hook? Do you know each other? How do you know each other? Have you been here in the Enchanted Forest before?

 _With so many questions in such a short time, how do she expect me to answer them all? More importantly how is she able to be such a good teacher with patience for kids when she's bombarding me with this annoying impatience and motherly hovering?_

Emma blinked her eyes a couple of times, thinking over all the questions and how exactly she was supposed to answer them. "Um…okay. We know each other, which you probably figured out not too long ago, and we did indeed met here in the Enchanted Forest, but don't ask me how or why because I honestly don't know the answers and neither does he."

"And your relationship status?"

 _Well, that's the hardest part to explain, especially when I know that you and David won't be anywhere near keen on the whole prospect of our relationship. I actually have a feeling that you two would try and discourage any further association with the pirate, which is not an alternative as far as I am concerned._

Emma sighed heavily before she answered nervously, "Um, that's a lot more complicated to answer right now, but I can say that he's the closest thing to a best friend except for you when you were cursed."

Mary-Margaret appeared hurt over that last part, but that didn't make the answer any different. That thought that her daughter and an infamous pirate was friends didn't sooth Mary-Margaret at all, turning her gaze towards the temporary camp and one-handed pirate, who seemed to understand that they were talking about him and was waving at her with a flirty grin. Mary-Margaret didn't wave back, instead glared at him before she turned her attention back on her.

"So you trust him?" Mary-Margaret said wary, unsure whether she should trust that man or not despite the fact that her daughter was vouching for him. Emma nodded. "Yeah, I do trust him, more than any other man I know."

"Even after knowing his reputation and all of the terrible things he has done, including ally himself with Cora and his intention to get revenge once he gets to Storybrooke?"

Emma had to thought about the last part. Although she might know and understand his need for revenge, she didn't condone it in her town with her kid being possible subject to the crossfire, but she did trust him. _With all my heart and more…_

"I do. I trust him." Emma answered firmly, before she walked back to the camp. Completely done with the conversation and was regaining her thoughts and her main focus on getting back to her son.

* * *

The reluctant group of allies walked through the wilderness until they finally reached their destination. And it was one of the more normal places in the Enchanted Forest, at least in Hook's opinion, but then again it's not exactly normal to find a place where a huge beanstalk is rooted and was the only pathway to the giant that lived on the top. While he and Emma was unfazed by the huge beanstalk that was planted to the ground and extended up towards the sky, the three other ladies were surprised, but embraced it graciously since things like this was normal in their realm.

"A beanstalk?" Mary-Margaret asked, tilting her head confused. "What could Cora need from the giant up there?"

Hook shrugged. "Well, originally she wants a magic compass that the giant keeps up there, but if we follow Cora's plan then it means we need to steal the ashes and trust me when I say that will not be an easy feat."

 _But it's clear you don't trust me, hell you don't even like me your highness because of my relationship with your daughter._

However she didn't answer him, instead Emma intervened after realizing that there was no way her mother and him was going to be friendly any time soon. "You're talking about asking him for a magic bean? Come on Killian, there is no way he's going to give it up, especially not to you."

Hook smirked, both by the fact that she used his given name instead of his moniker and because she was smart enough to realize his thoughts before he even had the chance to state them. She wasn't wrong by her assessment, but that wasn't his entire plan either. "I know, Swan. That is why you're coming with me."

Obviously that didn't sit well with the rest of the group, except maybe for Emma, but she was his only true ally in the group so it didn't really count. "Am I?" Emma said amused over his confidence that she would say yes.

He tilted his head. "Aye." Then plastered on his usually charming and flirty grin that normally made women ooze. "You and I are going to climb the beanstalk and retrieve a magic bean for our giant friend and then we'll be on our way to Storybrooke."

"What do you mean our giant friend? Last time I checked, Anton tried to smoother you alive the last time we showed up and you tried to steal from him." Emma folded her arms against her chest, looking extremely intimidating.

"To be fair, he didn't get the chance to kill me the last time." Hook argued, although it was playfully than defensive. _It's truly fun to argue with her, even though I already know that she's right. Swan never seems relaxed, especially since they reunited, and doing this is a way to ruffle her feathers a little._ Emma rolled her eyes. "Only because I managed to talk him out of it. That doesn't change the fact that he still don't like you."

"Guess I just have to try and convince him otherwise when we go up and see him then?"

"Good luck with that…" Emma answered before she turned her attention back on the other three women in the group.

They argued for a while whether it was a good idea and who was going to climb up the beanstalk with him. Honestly, wasn't that part obvious? Swan was the only person who trusted and liked his company, besides she was also been up there before. So in the end she ended up being the one to go, much to his relief.

Unlike the last time they climbed the beanstalk when they had to use enchanted cuffs that he had stolen from Cora before the curse hit them, now they could climb the beanstalk without worry or concern since Anton had removed the enchantment on the beanstalk that warded off humans. The rumors and the threats alone worked wonders to keep unwelcome company away. Besides, the main reason to why Anton did it was so that his main friend Emma would be able to come and go. _While we're up there to see that man I have to have some words with him regarding his issues with me. I'm confident I can win him over, especially since I managed to win over the impenetrable Emma Swan._

Nonetheless they began climbing the beanstalk and without him really realizing that he was doing it, his thoughts drifted back to the last time they had climbed the beanstalk.

* * *

 _Past – The Enchanted Forest_

"Tell me again how climbing up a beanstalk is going to help us getting to my world?" Emma asked, with the same annoyed and withdrawn tone in her voice.

Hook chuckled. "Come on, Swan. Where's you sense of adventure?"

"Back in my own world." Emma answered dryly.

Then went back into simply climbing up the beanstalk and not doing mindless chatter as she called. _Despite your words, love, you find this whole trip adventurous and exhilarating._

He didn't say anything else at first, knowing that she liked him well enough considering the personal talks and the few kisses they had since they left the castle but she was still terrified to allow him to be more than just a traveling companion and friend. _It's a little off putting, but I do love a challenge. However she isn't any conquest nor does she deserve to be treated as one. I want to win her heart and prove to her that she is worth love. She's my hope for a chance of love and happy ending, just as I'm hers._

"Emma, there is something I have been meaning to ask you or rather talk to you about…"

She froze almost immediately when he started talking, possibly reacting to the fact that he called her by her given name and not by his nicknames for her, but she didn't let him finish since they were already on the top of the beanstalk. "Look, can we talk about this later? It seems like we have reached our destination."

"Aye." Hook murmured quietly, disappointed that the conversation he wanted to have had to be postponed.

They climbed off the beanstalk and landed in the middle of what appeared to be a huge courtyard. Emma looked over her surrounding before her gaze landed on the huge door that possibly was the main entrance to the giant's castle.

"So what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves?" Emma asked, looking at him.

"No, Swan." Hook answered as they walked closer and closer to the door. "We're going to do the same thing that thieves does."

Emma's expression grew wide, shocked and downright concerned what he was suggestion.

"We're going to break in and steal a magic bean."

* * *

 _Present – Enchanted Forest_

The climb went as smoothly as Emma expected it to be. It wasn't anywhere as uncomfortable as the last time, but things weren't good between them either. After her talk with her mother she was confused and scared whether she should be helping Hook if his intentions was still to have his revenge on Mr. Gold. _He's still hung up on chasing a ghost, especially when he knows that the revenge he's planning is an ending, not a beginning. Which makes me wonder where do I stand in all of this? Is he too going to leave despite his promise to me?_

Her fingers reached for the necklace underneath her singlet, but didn't attempt to bring it forward to look at it. She reached out for it just for comfort before she nodded at Hook to bang on one of the large abandoned shields. Moments later the door opened and the huge appearance of Anton met the both of them. She smiled at the giant. "Hello, Anton. Hope you don't mind that we dropped by?"

Anton's mouth turned upwards, but it quickly fell down when he saw who was accompanying her. His temper flared up as well as he exclaimed in a threatening manner, "YOU!" Pointing a huge finger at Hook. "What is he doing here?"

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" Hook replied with the same chipperness that always led him to trouble. And as you can expect, Anton was anything but amused by Hook's smile and charming words. Honestly, it looked like the giant was just minutes from killing the pirate since he still haven't forgiven him for what happened the last time. Hence why Emma was quick to gain Anton's attention. "Look, he's my friend, just as you are my friend. Which is why I need your help. Please?"

Anton looked at her, probably realizing that she was at the brick of pleading for his help, before he gave in and growled that they could come in and then could talk further why exactly they needed his assistance and what they wanted from him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	10. Kissing and Making Up Courtesy Of Emma

**9\. Kissing and Making Up Courtesy Of Emma Swan**

 _Past – Enchanted Forest_

As much as she hated to admit it there was no point in denying the invariable. She felt something; something too familiar and dangerous, towards Hook and that scared her. Emma didn't like to be or feel scared, never have and never would, but everything about Hook hit her too close to the heart and that scared her. He was too similar to Neal, both occupation-wise and personality-wise, and the worse part was that both of them had power over her heart.

After the whole altercation with getting past the giant, looking for a magic bean in such a huge place, handling the situation when the giant came back and she was on her own to do it since Hook got buried under the debris, and now was dealing with the scary moment of truth. Should she trust Hook completely or not? Trust him more than a simple travel companion, allies working for a common goal or situational friends? _Come on, Emma. You know what you should do with Hook…it's your heart that's wavering whether you should leave him all together or not. Your heart is your weakness, the thing that burned you with Neal. And now you're about to get burned again by Captain Hook himself. It was a mistake to trust him, tell him your inner thoughts and feelings. By the time you finally accept the mistake it might already be too late…_

Emma ignored her uneasy thoughts as she crawls down on her knees in order to pull Hook out from under the debris.

"Hook." Her words were genuine concern, but underneath it also expressed the continuing struggle to maintain distance for him. However it seems like he paid no heed to her words or the underlining feelings behind them. Instead he was praising her like a goddess from above, appreciating the ground she was standing on and truly saw her as his savior.

"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing." Hook crawled before he sat down on the floor staring up at her with this lovely and almost criminal smile on his face. Unlike his other smiles, with annoying smugness and arrogance, this smile felt honest and genuine, making her even more terrified than she already was. "So what happened with the giant? Did you get the magic bean?"

She shook her head and explained the short version of the story where she spared the giant's life, sympathy with him due to their similar experiences and honestly didn't want to take anyone's life when they never had done anything to her, and strangely enough became friends with him. Of course, he had the magic bean, but after hearing the history behind it she couldn't ask for it. So the plan pretty much went down the drain.

Hook sighed disappointed, but seemed strangely enough understanding about everything. "I guess we just have to figure another way then, love." He extended his hand. "Come. Let's go."

Emma froze on the spot, this was the moment and she was scared to her bone. Should she take his hand and allow him completely into her heart or simply leave him and go alone like she has always done before?

She thought over it for a second and then in the next second she uses the chains and chained him to the wall before she took a step back like a frighten rabbit. Confused, Hook stared at her and said sadly, "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Hook, I…I…I can't…"

He stood up staring at her sad and disappointed, but yet expressed something else that she had yet to determine what it was even though she had seen that look before. With the only difference that she had seen it on herself many years ago.

"Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you find a way home. You know my past, all my transgressions and possibly my growing feelings for you. Why do this to me now?" Hook asked, with his gaze fully focused on her. Literally drilling a hole in her head with his eyes.

She inhaled and exhaled heavily, suddenly feeling the weight on her shoulders just like Atlas from the Greek mythologies. "I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry."

Her apology seemed to work like an 'On' switch, suddenly turning off the patient and understanding Hook to the dangerous and angry Hook. "You're sorry? You're sorry?! You know me, Swan and I know you."

" _No._ You don't. If you did then you would know why I'm doing this." Her resolution was hanging on thin thread, but she remained firm and began to turn her back and walk away from him. _How was it possible that this man, this pirate held so much power over me and makes me feel weak in his presence without as much as bashing his eyelashes?_

"Well, so you're just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?"

"He's not a beast. And you're not going to die." Emma answered, walking further and further away from him.

"Swan. SWAN! SWAN!" Hook called after her, filled with desperation, anger and betrayal. Emma tried to remain strong and unaffected by his callings, but it proved to be more and more difficult for every step she took. Her heart felt like it was starting to shatter, piece by piece until there was nothing left of it. Tears were silently falling down to her cheeks, which made no sense since she was a loner and shouldn't be so broken up over a man she just met, but here she was breaking up in pain for doing the reasonable thing for her. Running away before she got hurt. _And look where it has gotten you, Emma._

She stopped. And before she took anymore time thinking over what the hell she was doing she turned on her feet, walked back up to him meanwhile ignoring his angry and confused questions, and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

 _Present – Enchanted Forest_

Anton was a charming fellow, at least with the people he liked anyways, which pretty much limited to Emma at this point. Hook on the other hand, was not even on the top ten list, and the giant was most certainly not afraid to voice his opinion about it either.

"Please Anton." Emma asked desperately, after explaining their predicament and how his assistance would be of help to them. "I know that it's a lot to ask, but we're desperate and I wouldn't be asking you this if there wasn't any other alternative."

The giant grumbled exasperated, clearly not agreeing with handing over the last magic bean he had kept, even to his only human friend, but due to his soft spot for Emma he didn't deny their request right away. _But that doesn't mean he's going to go along with it either. Honestly, what reason does he have to hand over his last piece of memory of his kind?_

Hook sighed deeply from where he was standing, silently watching over the whole conversation between Swan and Anton until his patience to remain quiet ran out. "Come on, mate. Help us out here…"

Apparently his words didn't help the argument since Anton turned his focus on him, looking like he was ready to ponce and smoother him alive. _Seriously, mate? Can't a pirate catch a break?_

"You're the one who tried to steal from me the last time!" Anton exclaimed angrily. "You're just like everyone else, which is why I should have killed you while I still had the chance."

Hook didn't say anything to defend himself, knowing fully well that the giant spoke the truth and besides the chances were high that he wouldn't take his word for it even if he apologized for his actions, which he had no intention in doing. Luckily for him, Emma quickly distracted Anton's attention on him and back on her again. "Never mind him. He can be such a fool, but please consider helping us. I need to go back home to my son."

Hook turned to look at her, interested over the fact that she had mentioned her son before and he distinctively remembered that she told him she gave up her son in order give him his best chance. _She's far more motivated to return to her world than ever. Unlike before she now has a child to come back to and she doesn't want to abandon him the same way we both have been abandoned in the past. Swan, you are still the bloody brilliant person that I know and love._

Emma tried to win Anton over by telling him about her child who needed her, while hinting towards the fact this giant was alone and last one of his kind, which made him bound to understand how she and her son felt with the situation.

Anton thought over it long and carefully, even though he looked sad and haunted, but then he finally nodded his head. "All right. I'll give you the bean, but I'm only doing this for you and that son of yours."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Anton." Then she tilted her head before an idea popped up in her head. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" _Say what?_

"Swan, love, you should really think about this…" Hook tried to reason with her. _You can't bring a giant with you. I mean based on what you told me giants don't exist in your world. So is it really such a good idea to bring him along with us?_

However his concern wasn't paid attention to, instead she nodded her head at Anton surprised expression over her suggestion. "Yeah, come with us. I'm sure my son would love to meet a giant. Heck, he loves these sorts of things anyways. And besides, I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

The surprise on Anton's face lifted and was replaced with hope. "Really? Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course." Emma reassured him. "I'm sure you will find more friends in Storybrooke. And according to Henry, I'm the Savior. I'm supposed to bring happy endings to everyone and that includes you as well."

 _Does that include me as well, Swan? Does that include the happy endings for the both of us? Hopefully with us being together?_

* * *

The climb down the beanstalk went as smoothly as planned, even though the beanstalk threatened a few times to break due to the heavy weight from Anton, but nonetheless they got down on the ground and headed towards Lake Nostos that were supposed to heal up the dried up bean in order to open the portal back home.

Of course, the three women were reluctant about Anton, and honestly Emma couldn't blame them since he was a giant and all that crap, but she vouched for him and at least they trusted him a lot more than they did with Hook.

 _Speaking about Hook…_ Emma thought. Then she turned her head to look at the man who was being closely guarded and escorted by Mulan. _Although my focus have been entirely set on returning back to Henry, and still is my one and only focus for the moment, I can't continue to ignore the thing between me and Hook. We both know now that neither of us wanted to be separate from each other in the past and the trust and feelings for one another was still strong and present. So what exactly is stopping me from going back to what we were? Just that, what we were. We're not those people anymore, and honestly he still seems too hell-bent on revenge for Milah, so how can we even make it work if I'm fighting against a ghost?_

Emma didn't know what to do and her feelings were all over the place, just like they had been the last time with Hook, but she knew that at least part of him still was interested in her. At least that's what she thought based on the yearning looks and doey-eyes he was giving her.

Nonetheless her concerns were put on hold when they finally arrived at the surprisingly water-filled lake, only to find Cora waiting for them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	11. Home Where We Belong

**10.** **Home Where We Belong**

 _Present – Enchanted Forest_

Speak of the devil and he shall appear or so the saying goes. Emma didn't know the devil or ever encountered someone she considered as cruel and hateful before she came to Storybrooke and met Mr. Gold and Regina. However they paled in comparison to Cora, the Queen of Hearts, or a better-suited title for her would be the Queen of the Heartless. She reached into a conclusion that this might be one of those few times she actually felt sorry for Regina. Seriously, who wouldn't end up being the Evil Queen if you had mother like Cora?

Nonetheless now wasn't the right moment to be thinking about that since Cora was here waiting for them, and from the looks of things she was anything except merciful, especially after Hook betrayed her for them.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you four girls were coming, but I am surprised to see your accompanied by a giant and my dear captain." Cora maintained the freakishly calm and collected persona, but based on the tone of her voice it was obvious that she disliked the changes within the group. No one said anything, simply glared at the lunatic woman, until Hook finally took the courage and answered with his usual cocky and charming manner. _Please whatever you do, Killian. Don't do something stupid that could get us in even more danger than we already are in._ "Yes, well…matters grew complicated. The details to my sudden turn might be a bit of a bore to you, so I'm going to spare you of that."

"Really? Switching sides and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, your actions are a grave betrayal and for that you shall be punished severely, Hook." Cora said. Her eyes narrowed and grew cold, literally gazing Hook to silence, which was a feat not easily done. Hence why Emma stood before him, shielding him from Cora. "You're not going to do anything to him or anyone else."

Cora chuckled. "Oh, I see…he chose you, and now he has to face the consequences of that decision. And you my dear, are not going to be able to stand in my way, for his punishment or for reaching my goal in coming to Storybrooke and be reunited with my daughter."

"We'll see about that." Mary-Margaret growled, instantly preparing and aiming her bow and arrow at the older woman. Cora didn't seem worried or flustered by the threat, not that she believed she would, and simply waved her hand and vanished in purple smoke. They all were grew alert, and most certainly didn't let down their guard when they knew that she would appear when you least expected her to and then strike, but despite knowing the fact of how her attack plan worked she still managed to sneak up on them from behind. Before Emma knew what was going on she heard a little whistle tone and turned around to see Cora standing behind Mulan. Anton knelt down and tried to slap her away with his gigantic hand, but Cora stopped the attack by throwing a magic ball at him. He got hit and seconds later he was standing there in human size, completely shocked to find himself in this form, but quickly ignored the shock and was again tried to leap in and help Mulan out. Emma, Hook and Mar-Margaret tried to help out as well, but somehow Cora managed to overpower them simply by waving her damn magic around.

"This is certainly not working, love." Hook commented, after they managed to avoid being hit by another fireball. "We need a plan."

"Then please…I'm open for suggestions." Emma replied frustrated. "So what do you suggest we do, Captain? You're the one with the most strategic experience and dealing with magic adversaries."

 _It was true if you consider chasing after the Dark One named Rumplestiltskin for three hundred years or so._ Emma thought, while ignoring the annoyed look on her mother's face that she would rather take advice from a vengeful pirate than her own mother who has dealt with this particular villain. Hook pondered over it for a second. "We can't win against her magic, but we can at least try to keep her distracted so that we can use the bean and get back home without her coming along."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing; did he suggest they should run away in the middle of the fight? However just as she was going to point that part, not so kindly she might add, but her mother quickly intervened and said a lot more calmer with a slight hint of annoyance. "I hate to say this, but he's right. It's a good plan. Heck, it's our only plan and possibly the best chance to get back home. And as much as you hate leaving loose ends, Emma, this is a fight we need to be smart and think about what's the safest way t get through this."

"Fine." Emma grumbled, still not totally reassured but nonetheless was okay with the plan. "So how to we proceed in order to do that?"

Hook figured that Mulan, Aurora and maybe even Anton was the best bet to keep Cora occupied while they prepared the portal and finally jump in and go home. But things didn't go as planned since Cora managed to catch up on the fact that they had a plan and they were trying to distract her. She sneered and once again disappeared into the purple smoke. Mulan, Aurora and Anton yelled and turned all around looking for the witch, but they didn't find her. It wasn't until Cora was standing appeared right in front of Emma.

 _How does she do that?_ Emma couldn't help but think, even though those thoughts quickly disappeared as soon as they appeared, and immediately went into her guarded mode and held the sword that she took along with her from Anton's place. Cora smirked. "Oh? What are you going to do dear? Stab me with your sword. I can assure you it wouldn't work and if you do try then I shall hurt someone you care about."

 _What do you mean?_ Emma thought to herself, even though she perfectly understood the meaning with her words. However the message only became clearer when Cora waved her hand again, using magic on the ground to entrap everyone on the spot they were standing on. Emma tried to move her feet, but it was useless. She was completely stuck and vulnerable to whatever Cora was throwing her way. But instead of attacking her, Cora ventured over to Hook, who as well tried to move his legs and couldn't. Emma could feel the panic grow and from the desperate looks Hook was giving her he felt the same. _Oh my God! She's going to take his heart out. Or worse case scenario, crush it and instantly kill him, just like how he lost Milah. No, I can't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen to him._

"NO!" Emma yelled in despair.

"Oh, you foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness.

Emma's mind was set and something inside of her started to burn and just continued to grow, pulsating from within and was dying to get out. She didn't fight it, even though she was terrified, and simply released it. "No, it's strength."

Whatever it was that she released from within herself knocked Cora off her feet and out of consciousness. Then the magic that had kept them stuck and grounded vanished and they all could move again. Although Mary-Margaret and Hook stared at her with huge eyes filled with love and concern, Hook was the one who instantly went to her side and embraced her like she was moments from disappearing.

"You scared me, love." Killian whispered into her hair. Emma couldn't help chuckle over his fear. "Why? You were the one who was going to have your heart taken out and crushed to pieces, not me. I was scared for you."

He didn't respond to her answer, only continued holding her and kissing the top of her head, before they finally pulled away and she turned and hugged her mother even though her gaze was still on him.

Once the hugging moments were done and over, Emma turned to look at her mother and asked confused, "What happened back there? With me?"

"That is a great subject for discussion, when we get home, won't you agree?"

Emma nodded, even though the thought hadn't completely pushed away. Nonetheless the preparations to activate the magic bean portal happened quickly after that and before they all knew it she, Mary-Margaret, Killian and Anton was standing in front of the swirling portal.

"Ready?" Mary-Margaret asked, looking between her and the two men.

"Yeah. Let's go." Emma answered. Then the four of them held each other's hands and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 _Past – Enchanted Forest_

Hook didn't understand what was happening. One minute he was yelling at Swan for walking away and abandoning him in the giant's lair, and the next minute she was kissing him like she was giving him oxygen. _Why? I don't understand any of this. No…wait she told me that she couldn't take the chance that she was wrong about me and that if I really knew her then I would know exactly why she was leaving me behind. Hmm? Her trust and abandonment issues from her biological parents, her foster parents and Neal was certainly part of the issue for her actions, especially since she mentioned only slightly that I reminded her of that stupid bloke that hurt and left her, but that alone didn't explain everything. What else am I missing here?_

Nonetheless while his mind was running fast as lightening, he responded to her kiss and followed her lead and allowed her to control the pace of the love and passion that was being exchanged. It wasn't until he felt moisture from her cheeks and lips that he halted and opened his eyes to see tear streaks coming from her eyes. She's crying. His strong and beautiful was crying, and he suddenly felt so helpless over whatever was causing her so much pain, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind the revelation became clear to him. _She's scared, terrified to let anyone in, to let someone love her and her love them without the fear of being abandoned. And despite knowing and possible feeling that he's not like the rest of them, she is still scared and thinks the only way to protect herself is to pull away from him._

When they finally pulled away from each other, their foreheads still leaning against one another, he took the chance to speak his mind like he had wanted to before by the beanstalk. "Emma…I know you, even if you tell yourself that I don't because we both know that's not true." He took a heavy sigh. "Look, I've spent over two hundred years for revenge. And I will also admit to you that my plan for revenge was meant as an ending, not a beginning, since my plan was to be reunited with my Milah afterwards. However that all changed after I met you, Swan. You're different from any other woman I have ever met; you're strong and independent, and you have flaws like mine that makes you feel scared or feeling unworthy of anyone, including love."

Emma stared at him, with huge eyes, but didn't say anything to confirm or deny his claims and simply allowed him to continue his speech that seemed to at least have some effect on her. "My point is that after meeting you I want something else than revenge and I want to have that with you. I want to change and be a better man for you, a man who's worthy for your love and trust, a man you can be proud to be with if you allow me to be. So what do you say, love?"

Her face didn't express much to him regarding her decision, but he got his answer when she finally leaned in again and kissed him although this time the kiss was gentler and softer. He could feel his smile grow as he kissed her back and moved his hand around her waist as far as he could with his chains. When they finally pulled apart she smiled and whispered softly, "I guess you got your answer, right?"

Hook nodded. She placed a comforting hand on his cheek while her gaze was embarrassed facing the ground. "Good. But be patient with me, okay? It might take some time…"

He chuckled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That's all right, Swan, I have all the time in the world. Unless another giant, ogre or monster shows up and kills me."

Emma laughed and put her arms around his neck, simply embracing the closeness between them.

* * *

 _Present – Storybrooke_

When he imagined coming to the Land Without Magic he didn't expect to come without his ship, but due to the excruciating circumstances he had to leave his precious Jolly Roger behind. However ending up cramped between three other people in the bottom of a dried up well was definitely not what Hook had in mind either, but who was he to complain when he was finally reunited with his Swan and to his destination?

Seeing as there were not many other options to get out of the well they began the path on climbing up the well, with Emma taking the lead. And the closer they reached the top the voices began become clearer and clearer.

He could distinctively hear the familiar voice of the Evil Queen, who said the surprising thing that he never expected to hear from her. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry."

 _It's weird to hear an apology coming from the woman who cast a curse in order to take everyone's happy endings. Wait…did she just apologize to Henry, Swan's boy? Was the Evil Queen somehow connected with her son, seeing as she mentioned that her adopted son found her and brought her to Storybrooke?_ Hook thought confused. Apparently there was a lot Emma have forgotten to tell him, but his answers had to wait till later since as soon as the Queen said her apology Emma had finally reached the top and climbed out of the well.

"Mom?" A young lad, presumably Henry said surprised and confused.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed with happiness and relief.

He could no longer see Emma, but he could hear her and her boy clearly telling each other their longing and relief of finally returning back to one another. Mary-Margaret too followed the reunion in the same manner, but the happy reunions sort of went silent when he and Anton climbed out of the well to meet their welcoming party.

And Hook almost regretted it when he saw both the Evil Queen and the bloody crocodile standing there. Neither of them seemed happy to see him, but then again neither was he especially the terms he had left them in and he instantly felt the darkness he had towards the crocodile come right back up again despite his attempt to keep it contained. However he managed to ignore or at least push it aside when Emma smiled at him and she and a young brown-haired little lad came up to him. Then she looked down at her boy and said, "Henry, this is my friend Killian Jones. You might know him as Captain Hook."

 _Really, Swan? We're more than just friends._ He wanted to comment, but he accepted that explanation for now as Henry with joy greeted him. The lad's reaction was unusual seeing as he too seemed to recognize his name and was actually thrilled to meet him. He grinned at the boy and introduced himself properly to the lad, meanwhile giving Emma a couple of side-glances. The message with his gaze was perfectly clear. _We have to talk. And this time you wouldn't be running, hiding or pulling away from me until we have settled things between us. Because I know what my intentions are, but everything depends on you, darling. The decision is yours._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys.** **  
**

 **And as you all know, but the site requires I remind you, I don't own OUAT and the series belong to their respective owners. I don't own the lines from the show either, simply used OUAT Transcript on the shows wikia site.  
**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story. I'm thinking that we're reaching towards the end of the story, just one more chapter to sum it all up. The plan of this story wasn't to write all the seasons, but rather a short what-if story to entertain you. So you can expect the last chapter on some time later this week.  
**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


	12. A Start Towards The Future And Happy End

**11\. A Start Towards The Future And Happy Endings**

 _Present – Storybrooke_

With everything going on Emma found it incredibly hard to slip away and have a private moment with her favorite pirate, between Henry, her parents and the rest of the town there was barely any time to do it, but in the end after reluctantly allowing Regina to take Henry for the night (Seriously, she loved nothing more than to be with Henry, but she had things to settle and besides Regina needed her son just as much. And she didn't want to be unnecessary cruel to the woman who raised her son for ten years and for everything she had tried to do for Henry. So for once, she decided to give the Evil Queen a little break and be at least civil with her, for Henry's sake), she was beginning to think that maybe meeting Killian was not such a good idea. But by the time she realized this and wanted to cancel he was already standing outside her parents' apartment, waiting to be invited in like he was some kind of vampire that needed permission to enter a room first. However Killian didn't waste time to enter the apartment when she gave him the clear to enter.

 _Thank god that David and Mary-Margaret are still back at Granny's, because I'm sure they wouldn't be that pleased to know that their only daughter was alone with a notorious pirate. Especially David wouldn't be happy about it, but I guess that's his overprotective-dad part of him that was talking._ Emma thought to herself, with a small grin on her face and let out quiet chuckle. Killian looked at her confused before he asked what exactly got her cracking. _Not his exact words, but still…_

"I was just thinking about what my parents would think of you and me, alone here in the apartment."

Killian nodded and appeared nonchalantly, even though she knew him well enough to know that it was only a façade trying to hide his concern and self-imposed shame for not being good enough for her. Which she thought was ridiculous considering that she knew all of his flaws, just like he did with hers, and accepted him unconditionally for the person he was. Even though she knew that he had the potential to be even a greater man than he could ever imagine. "I guess that the Majesties wouldn't be pleased that a princess was associated with a vengeful pirate like myself."

"To be honest, I wouldn't look at myself as a princess no matter what everyone tells me. It's a title that has nothing to do with me, since I have never been treated or brought up like that so I can't really be that person they want me to be that is associated with the title and my biological parents." Emma said wearily, before she went over to the couch to sit down. Killian followed her and sat in the seat next to her, silently understanding her reasoning and insecurity surrounding the matter.

"That's good then…seeing as I'll always see you as my beautiful and strong Swan, who stole my heart and gave me light in the darkness." Killian grinned, turning his gaze to look at her with sincerity and pride. She couldn't help feeling suddenly embarrassed and awkward for the compliment, especially since she didn't think she deserved it or fitted her at all, but she didn't comment on it. Instead she asked bluntly, "So I guess we're here to talk about…us?"

"Aye, love." Killian confirmed. "In the past we had a relationship that I wish once again to leap into now that I have reunited with you after all these years apart, but I wouldn't force you into it. It's your choice, Swan, and if you still feel the same way I do then maybe we can be together?"

 _I do feel the same because you're the only man who never left and continued to shower me love and trust when no one else did. You put me first, although we hit a few rough patches a couple of times when we met and after we got together, but you're the only one I know I love and would fight fiercely for like I would do for Henry. But the question is would you do the same? Give up your path for revenge again now that you have Mr. Gold around?_

She thought over and over what she was supposed to do. Her heart already knew what it wanted, but it was in a tug of war with her head that was constantly telling her that she shouldn't do it and the end result would be her left behind and heartbroken again. But then she remembered what Mary-Margaret told her about her walls back when the curse was still active and her own thoughts about who she was thinking about and what he means to her. However she couldn't just blindly jump into a relationship until she knew what she was getting herself into either.

She placed a comforting hand on his cheek, which he leaned into and closed his eyes in order to savor the warmth and gentleness she didn't even know she had. "What are you going to do with your revenge and Mr. Gold, I mean Rumplestiltskin? Your purpose for coming here was to kill him, not finding and reuniting with me, so I guess I want to know if you still plan on preceding it? If you are then I can't be with you, especially if it ends up hurting Henry or me because of it. Do you understand that?"

Killian opened his eyes again, but this time his expression was shocked and hollowed than she has ever seen it before. And who can blame him when she just asked if he was willing to give up on revenge he has spent centuries achieving in order to have a relationship and possibly a future with her?

He pulled away from her hand and instantly turning his gaze away from her. _Am I wrong? Do I take his action as a form of rejection? What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

 _Past – Enchanted Forest_

As much as Emma liked to think that she was in control, this new relationship between her and Hook were wonderful, terrifying and most importantly unpredictable. At least it was like that for her, even though he continued over and over that he too was feeling the same for different reasons than hers, but nevertheless the relationship was by all means going smoothly despite the initial nerves.

However that didn't mean they were perfect, because honestly he's freaking Captain Hook and she was well…her, but it worked somehow and she has yet to reach the point where she regretted her decision and run away from him. Even though the more time she spends with him the chances of leaving lessens more and more.

"You all right, love?" Killian asked, with sincere concern for her that she was still not used to receive. They were walking in the woods without any goal or destination in mind, but simply traveling around the place until they had any idea what they were going to do. "You seem distracted."

She tilted her head to look at him before she laid it down and rested it on his shoulders while carefully slipping her hand in his. "Just thinking."

"Normally when a woman says that it's not always a good thing." Killian looked at her. "So what's on your mind?"

"Things are going great and I don't know…a part of me is just waiting for everything to fall apart, because that's the story of my life. I don't get to be happy and have a happy ending, but here I am happy for the first time in years and it's all because of you."

Killian didn't say anything, simply listened patiently and allowed her getting her piece out, something that she appreciated with him constantly for. "Killian…I'm afraid. Not of you or your past grievances, but because I don't want to lose you."

 _This is where he runs or pushes me away for being weak and stupid for saying anything in the first place._ Emma thought exasperated to herself. Then prepared herself for the rejection and the pain that would follow, but strangely enough it didn't happen. Instead Killian leaned in and kissed her soft and gently on the lips. When he pulled away his expression was warm and gentle that almost made her fall for him all over again, which was ridiculous in itself, but nevertheless he smiled softly and said, "Love, we have talked about this many times now and I will continue telling you that I wouldn't leave you, and I share the same concerns as you do." _You do? Well, I know you mentioned it before, but I still find it hard to believe considering the fact that you embrace this relationship and happiness with open arms and no concern or so it would seem._

Apparently her facial expression showed him her doubts regarding his words, since he chuckled lightly. "Aye. That I do. Look, love, I have lost many people, which lead me to follow a dark path. And that is why I'm afraid to lose you as well; however, I'm willing to fight for you because you make me feel more than I have done in hundred years. You're worth it to me, Swan."

"Even after I made you give up your revenge for me?"

"Yes, even then. I'm afraid to say this Emma because I know you will want to run after you hear it, but I think you need to hear it anyway. I'm in love with you, Emma Swan, and I want to be with you even if there is a risk of being pulled apart because you're worth it."

She didn't run, even though her body wanted desperately to flee after hearing his love confession, nor did she say or do anything that could have been taken as rejection. _I'm afraid. I want to run. Yet I don't want to because I'm in love with you too._

Let her scared and confusing thoughts be damned. They were only holding her back from truly accepting what was there and what was real.

So this time, without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him again. Forgetting all of her fears and concerns and finally accepted the happiness she wanted and have longed for so long. She had hope that Captain Killian Jones or Captain Hook was her happy ending.

* * *

 _Present – Storybrooke_

Hook wasn't sure what to do or to say, which all in all was unusual for him since he was still his devilishly handsome-self, but this was one of those moments were he felt completely and utterly confused and unsure how to respond to Emma's questions and conditions. He knew that he wanted to continue his romantic relationship with her again, but he also knew that she was right and that if she was going to pursue something with him she had to consider her son as well as herself in all of this. _However now that I'm here in the same town as the blasted Crocodile, can I truly put revenge behind me and be the man that I want to be for her?_

He sighed heavily, closed his eyes before he reopened them seconds later. "I want to say that I wouldn't kill him, because I want to and you know I want to after what he did to Milah, but I can at the very least try for your sake, love. Yours and your lad."

Emma nodded, slightly relieved over his answer yet not completely. "I guess I have to just accept that you'll try to behave for now, but you know that if you try anything I have to arrest you and put you in jail, right? My word alone isn't going to be enough to keep you out and away from trouble and the townspeople."

He couldn't help but grin of her blunt and stern tone regarding that he had to behave, especially when they both knew that the other one had a knack in misbehavior and general authority. "I'll try my best to behave, Swan, but I make no promises."

Emma scoffed, folding her arms against her chest. "Stop grinning like a fool and kiss me."

"So demanding." Hook chuckled before he obeyed her command, leaned in and kissed her tentatively. And just like falling asleep, first slowly and then all at once they fell back into their old relationship.

* * *

Somewhere between the quiet conversation and the gentle kisses things sort of escalated to the part where they suddenly acted like a couple of teenagers, having a full blow-out make-out session. Which was fine and would have continued to be fine as long as no one showed up and interrupted that is.

However as it would seem life was working against them since the door to the loft abruptly opened and David and Mary-Margaret entered the room to find their daughter making out with an infamous pirate.

"What the hell are the two of you doing!" David exclaimed angrily, taking both Emma and Hook completely by surprise as they pulled away to see Snow White and Prince Charming looking back at them with shock and great disapproval. "Why is a dirty pirate in my house, kissing my daughter like he was trying to convey her air through her mouth?"

Mary-Margaret didn't answer her husband's question, simply staring at her daughter with disapproval, but finally pulled her gaze away and tried to calm her him down. Unfortunately it was no use since David was more or less vivid over the connection his daughter shared with the pirate. Hence why Emma ignored her parents and turned to Hook and said comforting, "I think it's best that you leave, Killian. Otherwise I fear that David will use his gun and try and shoot you. And frankly I like to see you in full piece and my father not in jail for shooting my boyfriend."

Killian couldn't help grin over her concern and the fact that she was the first one to acknowledge their relationship. _Nice to know that you care, Swan. And honestly, I agree with you that I rather be in full piece and devilishly handsome than anything less that your father dearest probably was planning on doing to me for being with you._

"I agree with you, love." Killian got up from the couch, turned around and gave Emma one last kiss before he left the loft silently while avoiding the horrible looks the royals were giving him. When the door closed behind him, Killian stood there for a second just to see or hear if Emma was going to be all right by herself trying to explain everything. However his concern dimmed immediately when he heard Emma's strong and stubbornly voice argue with her father, saying things like 'it wasn't any of their business' and 'I'm a grown-up who can make her own decisions, especially regarding who she's seeing'.

He smirked quietly to himself, literally proud over his love, and quietly began walking away heading towards the establishment that Emma told him about that would give him room and board for the evening.

 _Things are finally set in motion and now we, all of us here in this strange town, are heading towards the future and whatever happy endings along the way. And I can say one thing for sure is that am looking forward to see where my new adventures with Swan and her family will take me._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followings I have received from you guys. This was the last chapter of this story, hope you guys liked it, and I would like to thank everyone for supporting and loving this story. It means a lot to me that so many of you care.** **  
**

 **I know the ending is sort of fluffy and open, but like I mentioned in my last AN I had no intention on writing this story through out the seasons and follow the storyline, because I don't have the right idea in mind or the time to do it either since my exams are starting from next week of. So the general idea was that the events that happened afterwards goes along with the original storyline. But I hope that this satisfy you guys either way :)**

 **Anyways please review, favorite and/or follow this story.  
**

 **xXrebelgirlXx**


End file.
